Other Side of Reality
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: A Supernatural/X-men/Criminal Minds mashup. Spencer/Remy, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel slash. A fight in Sinister's lab has unforeseen consequences. Remy and Spencer wake up and find themselves in a reality where the X-Men exist in only comics and monsters and angels are real. With the help of two Hunters and their angels, can they find Sinister and get back home?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a collaborative effort between myself and my boyfriend, K, but for the most part the story is going to be his with only minimal help from myself. We really hope you enjoy our efforts and have fun with this! Make sure to let us know what you think :)_

 _This story is set in an AU season six for SPN—where Gabriel never died and Sam never went to Hell, and Luci's locked away in his cage. For CM, it's kind of open what season it's in. Just, after Foyet but before Emily's rebirth. And to make it more fun, because we aren't already making this AU enough apparently, K borrowed my 'Spencer Summers' for this. Yeah. Je sais. Now, if none of this AU-ness has turned you away, then please, read on to our joint story here and be sure to let us know what you think, s'il vous plait!_

* * *

A massive headache was pounding in Remy's head. Son of a bitch! He felt like _shit._ Every inch of his body was aching and his head felt like a brass band was trying to break free. The last time he'd felt this bad was when he'd first joined the X-Men and had been stupid enough to try and outdrink the Wolverine. He hadn't ever made that mistake again. The headache the next day sure as hell hadn't been worth it. Nor had the lecture from Hank about alcohol poisoning. It had, however, made Logan grin plenty and sparked their friendship, so Remy couldn't ever really regret it.

What the hell was going on here? The more he woke, the more confusing things became. One weak blink had told him that opening his eyes was a monumentally stupid idea right at the moment. Wherever he was, it was too fucking bright. Was that—sunlight? That didn't make any sense.

The last place Remy remembered being was…the labs. Sinister's labs. _Shit._

The X-Men had been on a rescue mission to retrieve Spencer.

Spencer.

The thought of his best friend and lover was enough to shove back some of the residual pain and to have Remy moving. He rolled his body to the side, getting onto his hands and knees the hard, was that pavement? Squinting in the light, he looked down at the pavement under him. Where the hell was he? What had happened?

None of that was important. He didn't give a damn how he'd gotten to wherever the hell 'here' was. All that mattered was that the last thing he remembered was throwing a charged card while Spencer sent a blast of electricity, the two of them holding tight to one another against the blast Sinister had been sending their way, and then the whole world had exploded and now Remy was in this strange place and Spencer wasn't right here with him. Groaning against the ache, Remy pushed himself up, forcing his way to his feet and taking in his surroundings even as he reached down the link he and Spencer shared.

Still squinting in the light, Remy scanned the area around him. It looked like a parking lot near some kind of run down looking buildings. What was probably considered the 'bad part' of town. Remy had seen enough in various cities to recognize them. No matter what city you were in, they all looked the same eventually.

A small flare in his link with Spencer flares, a burst of worry and an exhaustion deeper than Remy had ever felt from him, and there's no time to think, no time to do anything but react. Remy took off like a shot, racing across the empty parking lot and over to a nearby alley. Halfway down the alley he could hear the sound of fighting and it only made him move faster. One hand reached back into his coat to pull out his Bo. His own energy levels felt low and he didn't want to risk charging anything until he was sure he'd be okay; the last thing he needed was to spend too much and collapse completely.

When he rounded the corner, he had his Bo open in front of him, ready to go. What he found was nothing like what he'd expected.

Years of fighting in life or death situations enabled him to take in the scene and react within a split second. There were about six different…creatures, with these insanely sharp teeth, fighting hard and fast, taking blows and hopping back up from them just like Creed did, and hell, he fighting hard-to-hurt assholes was a giant _pain_. There were two guys there as well and Remy almost faltered when he saw they were wielding machetes. Machetes? He saw why a second later when the taller of the two took off one of the creatures heads.

Then his eyes landed on the most important thing of all and Remy was moving again, darting past the one creature that had noticed him. He jumped onto a nearby box, then onto a dumpster, using it and his Bo to leap over the group, landing almost perfectly in front of Spencer's prone body. His partner was on the ground, trying so hard to press himself against the wall and push up, and failing miserably at it. Remy braced his feet and planted himself firmly in front of him, offering up a snarl worthy of the Wolverine. Holding his Bo at the ready, he smirked at the group of creatures that were now eyeballing him. "Bring it on, _mes amis_."

Whatever the hell these were, they were smart, and they were quick. They moved as a group, a few striking out at him while another tried to dart around him, but Remy wasn't a novice. He may not have seen anything like this before but he knew how to fight and like hell if he was going to let them get his lover. A few quick blows sent the bastards flying backwards.

Okay, so apparently these things were stupider than Remy had thought. By turning their attention to Remy and Spencer, they weren't paying as much attention to the other two guys as they should've been. The two guys took out two more as Remy fought to keep his partner safe. Whatever the hell these things were, they weren't human, and Remy doubted they were mutant either. He felt no regret as he watched the guys behead the last of these _things_. It was when they turned their attention to him and Spencer that he started to worry again. The guys didn't strike, though. They actually lowered their weapons and the taller of the two held up his empty hand in a peaceful gesture. "It's okay, you two are safe now. We're not gonna hurt you."

The other guy made a sound low in his throat and took a step forward. "We just need to check your friend back there and make sure none of these guys got a bite in."

"Back off, _homme_." Remy warned him, shifting just enough that he could watch both men while still protecting Spencer. "Gambit aint in de mood f' any shit right now."

The taller of the two looked a little surprised, then a little calculating. "Gambit?" He looked them over, gaze running over Remy from head to toe, and the surprised look grew, with an edge of something else that told Remy the guy was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "This is one hell of a place to LARP at, guys."

Remy moved his grip on his Bo and furrowed his brows. "Larp?" He drawled the word out slowly, as if testing it. "What de hell are y' talking about, _homme_?"

At the word 'LARP', the short of the two turned toward the other, a scowl building. Tall Guy ignored him and shook his head at Remy. "Yeah. The contacts, the Bo staff, the jacket, the accent. You're dressed up as Gambit."

If anything, his words had Remy's hands going tighter on the staff. What the hell? Something was going on here; something strange. He adjusted his stance slightly to better keep himself between Spencer and these two unknown men. At the same time, he kept his senses open, trying to pay attention for anything else that might attack them. "Y' sure know a lot about Gambit. What's it to y'? And what de hell is dis larp y'r talking about?"

A brief flare on his senses warned him only seconds before he heard Spencer's voice. "LARP stands for live-action-role-play." The young genius told him. Almost as soon as he started speaking, Remy was moving again, keeping an eye on the men with one side while turning just enough to reach down to his partner, catching the hand that Spencer was sticking up. Very carefully Remy hauled him up, helping to prop him up against the wall. He gave him a quick once over, checking for blood or signs of serious damage. The way that Spencer held his stomach suggested damage there that Remy knew he'd have to look at later. Nothing looked immediate, though. At least, so long as Spencer kept his feet. His face was pale and his body showed signs of exhaustion. The contacts he had in kept Remy from being able to see the sparks in his eyes like he usually would, so there was no telling that way how bad the energy loss was. The more energy Spencer lost, the duller the sparks in his eyes became.

Upright, Spencer let go of Remy's arm, moving his hand instead to brace on the Cajun's shoulder. His other arm stayed around his waist. Once he had his support he looked over to the two guys. "Why do you think he's LARPing?"

The look on Tall Guy's face suggested that the question was stupid. He scoffed lightly, looking to Pretty Boy before looking back at them. "Seriously?" He asked, his tone disbelieving. "I mean, come on. He's dressed like Gambit, from the X-Men comics."

"Comics? Really?" Pretty boy said. He cast his friend a rueful look. "You are _such_ a geek, man."

"Shut up, Dean."

While those two bickered, Spencer and Remy were both frozen, both of them thinking the same thing. Comics? The X-Men were in comics? Something wasn't right here. There was something very, very wrong. Spencer's mind was already racing over the possibilities, it was easy for his partner to see. His hand tightened on Remy's shoulder. Remy turned to look at him, their eyes meeting. "Y've got to be kidding me." Remy murmured in as low a voice as he could manage. "Are y' t'inking what I'm t'inking?"

"We were all firing off energy at once." Spencer murmured back, just as low. "Mine, yours, his. Theoretically, it is possible."

" _Mais_ , to a place where we aint even _real_? Comics, cher. Y' hear him? Comics!"

"Hey!" The one the guy had called Dean yelled out, interrupting their whispered conversation. "Mind sharing with the class?"

Remy quirked a brow at Spencer and tilted his head in a questioning way. That was one benefit of having known one another so long—they knew each other well enough to be able to read facial expressions and occasionally carry on whole conversations without words. It came in handy at times like this. Remy's look clearly asked Spencer what he thought they should do. The ragged little sigh coupled with the half shrug and half smile, as well as the resignation that Remy felt from him, were all Spencer's way of saying they had to trust them. Remy agreed. It wasn't really like they had a choice, either. If they were in some strange world where the X-Men were just…comics…then they needed to find out everything they could before they did anything else. That meant trusting someone. Or, trusting them a _little_. He wasn't stupid. He'd watch them.

Decision made, Remy nodded and looked back over at the two. With the press of hidden buttons, he retracted his Bo and then stowed it away once more. Then he slipped his hand into his pocket where his cards were. At the same time, he extended his charm slightly, reaching out toward the two men with it. "Hate to break it to y', _mais_ we aint doing dis LARP t'ing, _mes amis_. And dese eyes, dey aint contacts." Remy pulled his hand from his pocket slowly, noticing how they braced. When they saw he only had a card, Dean relaxed slightly while Tall Guy turned both cautious and curious. Remy flashed him a reassuring grin and held the card aloft. He drew on his charge until the card was glowing in his hand. Then he threw it up into the air where it exploded over their heads. It was just slightly pleasing, the way their eyes widened and moved back toward him. Dean was braced once more, his machete down but his other hand inching toward where Remy would've bet a gun was hidden. Tall Guy was just gaping slightly at him. Remy smirked and folded one arm over his waist, executing a short yet elegant bow, managing to keep Spencer's hand on his shoulder the whole time. "M' name is Remy LeBeau and it's a pleasure to meet y', gentlemen."

Any other teasing stopped when Remy felt Spencer's hand loosen on his shoulder. In a flash the Cajun spun, reaching out in just enough time to catch Spencer as he started to melt down toward the ground, unconscious. Curses slid past Remy's lips. Dammit! He cursed himself for not paying better attention. With gentle hands he gathered Spencer close before bending down and swiping an arm behind his legs.

When he straightened back up, he found the two guys watching him. They must've come to some sort of decision while Remy was picking up his precious bundle because they looked perfectly in tune with one another when Tall Guy said "Bring your friend this way. Our car's over here and we can take you to a hospital."

" _Non_." Remy said immediately, instinctively tightening his hold on Spencer. "No hospitals."

His response didn't seem to surprise them at all. Dean looked over at Tall Guy and then back to Remy, sighing. "At least let us get you outta here before someone comes. You don't wanna be caught trying to explain this shit."

They weren't just offering to be kind, Remy knew. Whatever this strange fucking thing was that had happened to them, these two obviously didn't want to let them out of their sight until they had it figured out. From the looks of it they dealt pretty well with crazy. Nothing they were feeling seemed off or malicious, either. Though it went against the grain to put so much trust in someone that he didn't know, Remy knew he didn't have a choice. Not with an injured partner in his arms. Spencer had already suggested to trust them, and Remy trusted Spencer's opinion. Besides, right now he needed to take care of Spencer, and if they were in some strange world where X-Men didn't even _exist,_ he didn't need to do anything that might draw attention to himself. Going with these two was his best bet. If things went south, he always had his cards. He could get them out. " _D'accord_. We'll come."

"Great." Tall Guy said. "It's just over this way."

It worried Remy just how light Spencer was. He was so easy to carry as Remy followed the pair that he was pretty sure were brothers over to their car. A nice car, too. The impala earned a appreciative nod from Remy. Carefully, declining any help, he got him and Spencer into the backseat, cradling Spencer under one arm and against his side, allowing Remy to keep one hand free to grab cards if need be. The last thing he wanted to do was blast anything inside of a car, especially one as nice as this. But he'd do what he had to if it meant keeping Spencer safe.

Dean was already starting the car when Tall Guy—he'd heard Dean call him Sam on the walk over in a whispered conversation they probably hadn't realized he could hear—turned around to look in the backseat at them. There was honest worry on his face as he looked over Spencer. "Are you sure you don't want a hospital?"

"No hospital, _homme_." Remy reiterated. "Y' really t'ink dat'd be de best idea? Two mutants showing up at a hospital in a world where apparently, mutants are only in comics? Aint looking to turn into some science experiment. Done m' time wit' dat. Just drop us off at a motel, _oui_? We got enough cash to get a room."

"Yeah, except that, if you're from a different…world…" Sam hesitated over that word for only a second before continuing. "…your money probably won't work here. It'll be different."

 _Fils de putain_! Remy reached into his jacket and pulled out the first bit of money he found; a few loose dollars he'd stuffed in a pocket. With his free hand he held it out toward Sam. "Does dis look right?"

He could see the answer on Sam's face before the man even spoke. He _felt_ his shock. Shit. Sam held the dollar and looked down at it with raised eyebrows. Then he held it out for Dean to see, who simply swore softly and kept driving. Sam turned and handed the money back to Remy. "We'll take you to our motel room. He can rest there and maybe you can explain what exactly is going on here."

If only it were that simple. Remy pulled Spencer in a little closer, more for the reassuring feel of him against him than anything else. What the hell was going on here? What _exactly_ had happened to them? And how were they going to fix it? Those questions rattled around in his brain. By sheer will he forced them back. They could be dealt with soon enough. Right now, nothing was more important than the man held against him. He had Spencer back once more and no matter where they were or what was going on, he was going to make sure his partner was okay. Then they would figure out what to do next—together. The way it was meant to be.

* * *

By the time they pulled into the hotel, Spencer was slowly starting to stir once more. He managed enough strength that, with the help of Remy, he actually climbed out of the car and stood on his own two feet. Granted, Remy was supporting almost all of his weight. But he was standing! In a move that was far too practiced, Remy put his arm around Spencer and the young genius put his arm around Remy and held his opposite shoulder as support. Like that, they managed to walk together without it looking like Remy was dragging him. They were also lucky that the motel room was close to the door so he only had to go a short distance.

Sam opened the door and pointed toward a bed once inside. "Put him down there."

Wasting no time, Remy hurried him over there, less concerned about appearances now that they were out of view of anyone else. In no time at all he had Spencer lying down on the bed. The brothers stayed back out of the way and just watched as Remy ran a quick check over his mostly unconscious partner. What he found had him relaxing just a bit. Spencer was a bit bruised, a bit scraped up, but no worse than any other fight they'd had. He'd been right earlier when he'd noticed Spencer cradling his stomach. There were some pretty good bruises there that would make him sore for a little while. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before. It was the energy loss that was really the problem here. The minute Remy had taken out Spencer's contacts, putting them in the little container that he kept in his coat—Spencer always laughed at that, but with as often as he forgot his contacts container, it was a good plan to have a backup—he pulled back one of his eyelids and looked at the muted sparks in those electric eyes and he knew what he was dealing with and why Spencer was knocked out the way he was. He'd used too much of his energy and had drained himself.

Whatever had sent them here had happened when his, Spencer's, and Sinister's energy had all connected. Because Spencer's energy was connected to him, the electricity had probably worked like a conduit straight back to the mutant, drawing on the energy inside of him. It would explain why he was drained and why this _thing_ that had happened had brought him and Spencer to wherever the hell they were. The energy blast must've fed back into Spencer, and since he was touching Remy at the time, it had taken him along for the ride as well. Remy filed all that away in his head to talk over with Spencer once his partner was awake. While Remy had more smarts than many people gave him credit for, this really was more Spencer's field than his.

Though he didn't like seeing Spencer so depleted, he at least knew how to treat this and knew that, if they were careful, it wasn't serious. Unfortunately, now that Spencer was taken care of, that left Remy with these two strangers, and they were all eyes on him. They were both sitting on the bed opposite him, so Remy shifted so that he was sitting by Spencer's hip, angled toward the two of them. He was the one to break the silence. "Imagine y' got a few questions."

"You could say that." Dean said. He braced his arms on his knees and folded his hands together. "For starters, who are you guys?"

That wasn't as easy of a question as they might've thought it was. Usually he wouldn't have dreamed of giving out their names to strangers. Not in a strange situation like this. But was there any choice? If they'd been sent to a different world—and what did it say about his life so far that traveling to an alternate universe wasn't _at all_ strange—having two people who could help them out would be a great thing. Maybe these two could even help them get back home. They seemed to do okay with the whole 'magic' thing, if the way they'd killed those things he'd heard them call vampires was anything to go by. Remy kept a cautious eye on them and he kept his worries on the inside. On the outside, he wore one of his usual masks, making himself look far more relaxed than he felt. "Already told y'. M' name's Remy. Dis here is Spencer. Or, Gambit and Volt, as others know us sometimes. Who're de two of y'?" He didn't mention that he'd already heard them use each other's names.

Sam fielded that question. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He paused and then something crossed his face, a look that reminded him a little of Spencer with some new information, a sort of stunned awe. "Are you telling us that you're really Remy LeBeau? Like, Gambit, fighter in the X-Men, Prince of the Thieves Guild, the Ragin' Cajun?"

Well, hell. One of Remy's eyebrows arched up. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder. " _Oui_ , dat's _moi._ Are y' tellin' Remy dat all of dis is really in a comic? A damn comic? Like…f' entertainment?"

"Well, the X-Men are. Remy…you…are one of the main characters on the team. There are even movies and cartoons."

Movies and cartoons? Remy stared at him for a moment. Then he couldn't stop himself. He rocked back slightly on the bed and let out a laugh. Of all the places in the universes, he and Spencer had somehow managed to end up in a place that apparently had him as a comic book character! And in _movies_ and _TV_! Man, when they got back home, he couldn't wait to tell Logan! That thought had him grinning even more. His eyes shone with good humor when he looked back at Sam. "Y' got any of dem? Remy's gotta see dis, f'sure. Wolvie aint gonna believe dis."

"Why don't we figure this out first? Then you two can geek out over comics." Dean cut in, looking and sounding a bit exasperated with them. Huh. Short-tempered guy. His low, growly voice reminded Remy just a little bit of Logan, as did the impatient way he looked at them as he said "We need to figure out how you got out of a comic and into the real world."

Well that was easy enough. "A portal. Least, dat's de only logical explanation." With a shrug, Remy leaned back on one arm, stealing a quick look at Spencer as he did. "Dere was a bright light and a pressure and den it felt like we was flying and den Remy woke up here feeling like he'd drank de entire bar. In a world we apparently don't exist in, _oui_? Don't t'ink we came out of de comic, anyways. Different dimensions always have a connection to one another. Dis must be de connection to dis one."

"Like the Age of Apocalypse series. Or with New Sun." Sam supplied. He caught the look from his brother and rolled his eyes in a way that told Remy clearly that Sam was the little brother here. The look he wore was pure petulant little brother, going perfectly with Dean's amused and smug big brother look. "Shut up, Dean." Before Dean could argue with him, Sam looked back at Remy. "So you're saying that you're not a comic book come to life, but a traveler from another dimension? That's strange, even for our life."

Remy shrugged casually. "Y' get used to de strange, _homme_. Y'r world don't seem easy, neither. Dem was de strangest vampires Remy ever seen back dere, and y'all just fought like it was nothing."

"It's our job." Sam gave a half smile, leaning forward and mimicking Dean's posture almost absently. "We're Hunters."

With a roll of his eyes, Dean pushed off the bed and moved over toward the mini fridge. "Yeah, our job. The pay's crap and no one really knows what we do, but we do it anyways."

"People don't know what it is y' do?" Remy asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. Most people don't even know these kinds of things exist. Vampires, werewolves, rugaru, wendigo—they're all make believe to the rest of world."

"Dat's typical. People generally don't wanna believe dese t'ings is real. Like de tourists dat come to Mardi Gras and buy demselves some gris-gris, t'inking it's all fun and games, till suddenly dey find demselves causing more trouble dan dey ever could know. _Couillon_." He shrugged philosophically. People were the same all over, it seemed. No matter which dimension they were in. Then something struck Remy and he couldn't help but grin at the two. "So, basically, y'r de X-Men f' dis dimension, _oui_? Only y' aint got y'r own powers to fight wit'."

"We don't have powers…but we know people that do." Sam said the last part slowly, as if the realization was just hitting him. He turned himself to face his brother. "Maybe we should call in some backup."

Dean's face looked pinched for a moment. He opened the beer he'd taken from the mini fridge and took a long pull off of it. "Yeah, probably. Which one?"

"Both?" Sam suggested.

Watching the two, Remy felt his body tensing. What the hell were they doing? Who were they planning on calling in? Voice a little sharp, he didn't hesitate to ask just that. "Who're y' calling?"

The brothers exchanged a speaking look and Remy finally got why people could get so frustrated with the silent conversations he and Spencer had. Whatever the two were saying to one another with the eyebrow twitches, the head tilts and the quirks of their lips. A whole language written out on their faces that only the two of them understood. The two seemed to come to a decision and Sam sighed before he pushed up off the bed. He moved over to join Dean by the mini fridge, grabbing a beer of his own and holding one up in offer to Remy, who shook his head. Only when he had his beer open and was standing beside his brother did Sam speak again. "We're going to call in some…friends of ours who might have the mojo to be able to figure out what happened and maybe help get you guys home."

The use of the word 'mojo' was a pretty big clue. Remy had grown up in New Orleans. There was a lot he knew about that others in the world might not. So hearing the word 'mojo' had him instantly cautious of what might be coming their way. It had him phrasing his next question just a little different than he might have otherwise. "What are dey?" Not 'who', but 'what'.

"Angels." Sam said.

Stunned, Remy just stared. What the hell kind of world had they landed in?


	2. Chapter 2

Hazy though the world felt to him, Spencer wasn't entirely out of it. Lying on that motel bed, he might not have had enough energy to even open his eyes, but that didn't mean that he couldn't hear. Couldn't listen. The more he heard, the more he worried. Feeling Remy's worry didn't help, either. It made him want more than anything to reach out and grab hold of his partner. But Spencer's body felt like it was deadweight, unable to do anything but just lie there. All he could do was listen as Remy tried to explain things to these boys and listen as the brothers said they were calling in, of all things, _angels_.

The scientific part of Spencer's brain wanted to deny any possibility of angels even existing. He was not a religious person and he never had been. He was far too scientific to just accept the idea of religion without some tangible proof. But there was a part of his brain reminding him that he wasn't in his own world. In his world, there weren't vampires with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, either, but they existed here. Couldn't it be possible that angels existed here, too?

He felt Remy twitch at the idea even as he argued it almost reflexively. Spencer knew what was behind it and he tried to force himself to move a little, to reach out and soothe the man that he knew had been haunted and hunted by too many religious zealots over the years, people who had used the church as an excuse to treat him like trash because of his 'demon eyes'.

All of a sudden it felt like the sun was poured right into the motel room with them and Spencer couldn't hold in his gasp. He felt the bed move just a second later and then Remy's familiar arms were lifting him, gathering him up against the Cajun's chest in a protective hold, his back to Remy's chest, a position that let him cradle and support Spencer while able to keep his hands free to charge his cards if need be. Spencer's head lolled back against Remy's shoulder and though he could hear Remy talking in his ear, begging him to answer, trying to make sure he was okay, he couldn't respond to it. Not in the face of whatever the hell _this_ was.

The sensation was like nothing Spencer had ever felt before. In all his years since his powers had manifested he had felt countless different types of emotions in varying strengths. From good to bad, strong to weak, he'd thought he'd felt the whole spectrum. Nothing—absolutely _nothing_ —compared to the emotion that he felt off the being—no, _beings_ , two of them. They were the brightest, strongest, most _pure_ feelings that he'd ever encountered in anyone. Even the caution that the one felt shone bright and strong. More than that, though, was the love. This sheer, overwhelming love that burned hotter and brighter than anything and yet instead of burning him, it left him reaching out, wanting more. Needing more. Without even making a conscious effort, he reached out to it, let it touch him, let just a speck of it pour into him, and his whole body shuddered. This was better than any high he'd ever had—drug induced or empathic. Not even the insane amounts of lust he'd felt packed inside of clubs could compare to the intensity of _this_. Spencer couldn't think around it, could barely even breathe, not caring about the low hum of voices over his head.

Then suddenly some of it was moving towards him, reaching for him, and it was almost too much while at the same time not enough. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, his whole body trembling underneath the waves of it.

"Woah, woah, woah!" A voice called out, and Spencer felt a bright wave of amusement and concern that seemed such an odd combination. The bright light that had been coming closer was now drawing back. That voice spoke again, a hint of a laugh touching at its edges. "No offense there, Cassie, but I think this guy might like to keep his partner from turning into a drooling mess."

"What're y' talking about?" Remy demanded sharply. His arm tightened around Spencer, cradling him just a bit closer, and his love was tinged with protectiveness and possessiveness both.

From off to the right came Sam's voice; Spencer had forgotten about the brothers entirely. "What's going on, Gabriel?"

Gabriel. That name belonged to the laughing-voice. A vague part of Spencer's brain made the connection between _Gabriel_ and _angel_ , but it didn't sink in, not with rest of him caught up in all this. That voice spoke again, still slick with amusement, only it was coming closer now. "This requires a bit of a delicate touch. You guys should've warned us about this." Then the bed dipped a little and that heat, the brighter one, was right _there_ , right next to him, and somehow Spencer found the strength to pry his eyes open just a little. What he found in front of him was enough to have him sucking in a gasping breath. That light that he'd felt—this man was _made_ from it. It filled his body, a beautiful light all squished down into a tiny little body, so small for something so bright and large, with great big _wings_ , and it was just too much, too intense, and he moaned lowly even as his eyes drifted shut once more.

Warm laughter played like music over his ears. "Oh, it's been a long time since we've seen something like you." Gabriel said playfully. "You're either really weak or insanely strong. I'm guessing it's the second one."

"What's going on? What're y' doing to him?" Remy snarled just above Spencer's head.

"Calm down, Cujo. This isn't _my_ fault. You guys really should've warned us the kid was an empath."

There was no sound, no human gasp, but Spencer felt the strong roll of surprise from the other _being_ , and weaker bits of it from the brothers. They recovered quickly, though. It must come from living this kind of lifestyle. "So?" Dean asked a bit gruffly. "What's that got to do with anything?"

There was a snort from Gabriel's direction, such a human sound for a being that was anything but. Scorching hot fingers brushed lightly over the hand Spencer had clenched in the bedspread and it felt like he should've burned and yet he didn't want to ever have it go. He basked in the feel of it, the purity of the sensation behind it and the little trickle of energy that seemed to seep into him from it, barely paying any attention to the man's words. "Because, you numbskulls, what do you think an angel's grace is made of?"

"Love." Sam answered, sounding like he might be beginning to understand. "You're made of God's love, right?"

"A+, Sammy boy. An there's no emotion stronger or more pure than Dad's love. Not only does your little empath _feel_ it, it's strong enough he can _see_ it. See _us_. Can't you, kiddo?"

He thought maybe that question was directed at him and he should probably answer it. His eyes fluttered open again, just a crack, and, _oh…_ "It's _beautiful_."

Another of those warm laughs washed over him. This time, Gabriel reached up, brushing his fingers along Spencer's arm, up and then along his jawline, his cheek. It wasn't sexual. None of this was sexual. Yet it felt better than anything Spencer had ever known. A little more energy trickled in and with it, he found he could look past that light and see a bit of Gabriel's face, this human face he wore, and the glow of golden eyes, the amused lilt of his lips. Gabriel's eyes caught Spencer's and stayed there, holding his gaze even as he spoke to the rest of the room. "We're made of grace, put inside these vessels, and grace is made of emotion. Your little empath here is pretty damn strong if he can see the emotion too, not just feel it. There's nothing else like it, is there, kiddo? I can feel you reaching out for it."

"I'm sorry." Spencer said automatically, and he was a bit embarrassed about how slurred it came out sounding, but his empathy was overloading while his energy levels were still so damn low.

Gabriel's smile bloomed even brighter. "Don't worry about it. You burn pretty brightly there too. Empaths feel a long stronger and a lot more pure than regular humans do." His fingers brushed up over Spencer's cheek and then to his temple, stroking across his forehead to end up at his other temple where they pressed in, and Spencer could feel it now as energy poured into him, filling up the energy stores that had been emptied during the insanity that had sent them here. Not just a trickle this time—a bunch of it, filling him back up almost to normal. That restoration of energy gave him the boost he needed to find his shields once more.

With his shields up, he was finally able to look right at Gabriel and really see beyond that light to the body he was inhabiting. Gabriel's grin grew as if he could see that Spencer was seeing him better. "Hey there, kiddo."

A shy smile curved Spencer's lips. "Hey. Thank you."

"No problem-o."

The weight behind Spencer shifted and he instinctively drew himself up some, his renewed energy allowing him to actually sit without Remy's support. He held his own weight as Remy drew out from behind him and moved to be more beside him. It also managed to put it so that Gabriel and Remy were facing one another and maybe that hadn't exactly been his smartest plan. Remy was looking at Gabriel in that assessing way of his that could potentially spell trouble if Remy felt like it—which he so often did. Even before the man opened his mouth, Spencer knew nothing good was going to come out. "So y'r de Archangel Gabriel, huh?" Dark eyes ran over Gabriel from head to toe before settling back on his face. A smirk twisted Remy's lips. He was every inch the cocky bastard that Spencer knew he liked to pretend to be to piss people off. Wanting to piss off a supposed Archangel seemed like a suicide mission to Spencer, but then again that probably made it all the more appealing to his insane Cajun partner. As if to prove that point, Remy lifted let his smirk become a bit more mocking as he said "Y'r awfully short, aint y'?"

"Big enough where it counts, bucko." Gabriel shot back easily. He was doing his own look-over and the smirk he wore was just a bit worrisome. Add in the eyebrow wiggle and Spencer barely resisted the urge to sigh. These two were either going to get along great, or try to kill one another. It was a bit of a toss-up at the moment.

Remy let out a low laugh at the teasing comment. "Watch y'rself, _ange_ , y'r liable t' turn a po' boy's head wit' talk like dat."

Snorting, Gabriel shook his head, his smirk never leaving. With one hand he gestured over to Spencer. "Like you'd ever stray away from the ball and chain over there."

"Bout as easily as y'd stray from y'rs." Remy shot back, looking over to Sam and back again.

Far too used to Remy to be bothered by all this, Spencer just ignored it, though it was amusing to watch Sam flush slightly and Dean smother a snorted laugh.

"As entertaining as all this is…" Dean cut in, rolling his eyes at them with a look like a parent surrounded by unruly children. "Is there any way you guys might be able to help them get back to home? Wherever that is."

Spencer spoke up before anyone else could, and what he said surprised the whole room. "We can't go yet."

That got Remy's attention quickly. He spun towards Spencer, eyes sharp. "What? What're y' talking about?"

"What if we weren't the only two that came through?" Spencer hated to point it out, but they had to think about it. Had to acknowledge the possibility. Pushing up off the bed, a little too antsy to be entirely still, he paced over to the far side of the room, away from the press of emotions. It allowed him to breathe a little easier and push his shields up a little more. When he turned back, he found that Remy had rose as well and followed him over there. Spencer met his eyes, knowing that Remy wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Think about how this happened, Rem. You were throwing your charge, I was throwing energy, and Sinister was throwing energy. Whatever we did combined together to somehow send us here. At the very end, I felt the surge of power run back down the energy and right into me. I'm pretty sure that's how I got here. And if I got dragged along because I was holding a link to the energy, and you were brought along because we were touching, what's to say that my shot didn't connect with Sinister and drag him along, too?"

Remy's eyes went wide. " _Merde._ "

"We can't leave, Rem. Not until we know for sure. And if we brought him here, if we unleased that bastard on this world…"

"…den we gotta take him back. _Oui_ , y'r right, cher." Lifting a hand, Remy ran it over his face, trying to fight back his frustration. "Great. We're in a world we don't exist in, wit' people dat would kill us if dey knew what we could do, wit' no team, none of m' usual contacts, an no money. Yeah. Dis oughta be _easy_."

Spencer ignored the sarcasm and smiled up at his partner. Taking a step towards him, he reached up and touched his cheek, just a light brushing of fingers. "It's not the first time we've faced some really bad odds."

"You're not alone, either." Sam said suddenly, breaking into their quiet moment. The two mutants turned to look to where he was standing with his brother and their angels, the four watching them. Sam's smile warmed little. "We're not just gonna send you guys on your way."

"This is our world. Won't be the first time we've saved it from something big and bad." Dean said dryly. There was a story there, because his comment earned him rolled eyes from his brother and an amused snort from Gabriel. Castiel just smiled.

"We'll take you to a friend of ours." Sam told them. "If there's anyone that can find this guy, it'd be him. He knows the right people to put the word out to. If Sinister is here, Bobby's our best bet for finding him."

Spencer turned to look back at Remy and he arched an eyebrow at him in a silent ' _Well?_ ' This seemed like their best bet. Like Remy said, they had no friends and no resources here. Nothing to fall back on to help them. It wouldn't really take Remy long to get money together, true, or Spencer for that matter. But the resources, someone who knew this supernatural world and who was connected—that would really come in handy. And they couldn't afford to waste time hunting for him the slow way. If Sinister was here, he wouldn't just be sitting around peacefully. The quicker they found him the better for everyone involved. Spencer could see that Remy was having the same thoughts as him. The two shared a moment of understanding before they turned back to the others.

Slinging his arm over Spencer's shoulders, Remy leaned in against him, letting their sides press together. "Looks like y'all get to put up wit' us a little while longer." His smile grew, turning a bit mischievous, and his eyes sparked with that inner humor that nothing seemed able to douse. "Dis is gonna be great. Gambit's gonna have lots of fun t'inking up codenames. Figure we gotta find y' somet'ing better dan Tall Guy and Pretty Boy, yeah?"

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes. Oh, yeah, this was going to be _great_.

* * *

 _Anything you guys would like to see happen, any situations you want to see this group of boys in, don't be afraid to let us know! :D WE enjoy input!_


	3. Chapter 3

Considering some of the things that Spencer had seen from mutants over the years, it really wasn't all that hard to wrap his head around the abilities that the angels showed, even when they vanished out of the motel room with a quick "Wait here" from Gabriel before they were gone. They were apparently going to go and do their own check of the place that Spencer and Remy had landed and try to see if they could find any signs of Sinister. Before they left, Gabriel did give them a few gifts, though. Sunglasses for the both of them, for which they were both extremely grateful, though Spencer only had to put his contacts in to hide his eyes. Plus clean, comfortable clothes to replace what they'd been wearing, which had been marked up from their fight with Sinister and their crash landing _here_.

And, more importantly to Remy—food. With a snap of his fingers Gabriel had left them with basic cheeseburgers and fries all around, though Spencer noticed that Sam had a rather large salad instead.

The Cajun practically shoved Spencer down into one of the room's chairs at the tiny table once the two angels flew away. He took the seat next to him, smirking a little at the boys as they were left to sit on the bed, and then pushed a burger to Spencer. "Eat up, cher. Y' still aint sparking right. Y' need to get some food in y'."

He knew what Remy meant by 'not sparking right'. It was a term that those who knew him used to describe when the sparks in his eyes were muted, which signaled a loss in energy. Spencer didn't really feel like his energy levels were low, but he'd never been given an _angelic boost_ before. And wow, did sound weird, even inside his head.

Food was distributed amongst them all. Spencer drew his legs up, tucking his feet underneath him in the chair like some teenager. He couldn't help how he tore into the burger he held. He'd been with Sinister a little while before the team had finally managed to come get him and the man wasn't exactly big on giving you more than needed to survive. Right at the moment this simple cheeseburger tasted wonderful. With the first bite, Spencer's eyes closed and he sighed with pleasure. He opened his eyes again and saw Sam and Dean both watching him, grinning, while Remy watched on with a look that Spencer knew hid worry. "Little hungry?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Food has been a little scarce the past two weeks." Spencer told them when he'd finished chewing his bite. He caught the worry and regret that flashed through Remy and sent him a burst of love to try and counter it.

To distract from Spencer's comment, Remy drew attention to himself in a typical, completely inappropriate manner. "So, angel boyfriends, hey?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows and grinning around a bite of burger. "Aint dat a bit blasphemous?"

"Remy!" Spencer hissed in warning. He saw Sam flushing out of the corner of his eye and Dean steel himself like he was prepared to argue.

"What?" In an instant Remy put on his most innocent look. "It's jus' a question, cher. Jus' tryin' to get a feel f' t'ings here, yeah. Tryin' to wrap m' brain around it all."

"You're being absurdly nosy is what you are, and extremely rude."

"Pfft. Y'r no fun."

Rolling his eyes, Spencer looked to the brothers apologetically. "I apologize for my partner's rudeness. He's been spending too much time with Logan, I think."

A balled up burger wrapper bounced off the side of Spencer's head. "Remy's gonna tell him y' said dat!"

"I'll deny it." Spencer shot back. "Who do you think he'll believe? Me or you?"

The string of curses Remy let out clearly showed his answer to that.

From their spot on the bed, the two brothers were watching this all with a sort of bemused air. It was a sensation that Spencer was quite used to when he and Remy got around people who weren't used to them. He could also see that they had questions. That was fine; he had questions of his own. Polishing off the last part of his burger, he relaxed himself as Remy had taught him to do a long time ago, letting his outside show a calm that he didn't really feel on the inside. To even those that knew him, Spencer would've looked calm and just a little confident. The only one that recognized the nerves underneath it all was Remy. "So," Spencer took a small drink before giving them his slightly shy half smile. "We're all here, settled in with food. Is this where the friendly interrogation starts?"

The two brothers shared a look laced with humor. Something else was exchanged in that look, a silent communication, and then Sam was looking at Spencer again. "We have a few questions, actually."

Spencer shrugged one shoulder. "I imagine you do. We'll answer what we're able to."

"For starters, I was wondering…" It looked like Sam hesitated, trying to find the words he wanted, before finally settling on just being blunt "…who are you? I recognize you, Remy. You're a prominent character in the comics here. But I don't remember ever seeing you in there anywhere."

He wasn't in these comics? Spencer filed that little bit of information away with everything else, adding it to the puzzle. That made things rather interesting. It also could work in his and Remy's benefit. If he wasn't in the comics, then the brothers weren't going to operate off of preconceived notions about him the way they would about Remy. Also, he wouldn't be as recognizable in public as it appeared Remy might be. Spencer thought quickly about what exactly he should share with them. A quick, quiet look between him and Remy, and he nodded.

Remy set down his drink before reaching in to one of the inner pockets of his coat. He saw them tense a little and it made him chuckle. "Remy aint reachin' f' a weapon." He pulled the item out and tossed it down onto the table. It was Spencer's credentials. Spencer picked them up and held them out to the brother closest to him—Dean. When the man took it, flicking it open, Spencer said "I'm SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. I work in the BAU at the FBI."

"This is real." Dean looked it over carefully, examining it in a way that suggested he was used to dealing with fakes.

"It is. Currently I'm on leave, but I am still a member of the team."

Sam took the credentials next, examining them. "BAU. I've heard of that, I think. You guys profiler serial killers, don't you?"

"We do. More than just serial killers, actually. The BAU can be consulted for quite a few different types of cases, though our work is primarily on those that are serial. We study human behavior, essentially. It allows us to build a criminal profile to help investigators to accurately predict and profile the characteristics of unknown criminal subjects or offenders that can be used to narrow down a suspect pool."

"A criminal profile?" Dean said.

Spencer nodded eagerly, finding himself drawn into what he was saying. Talk of his work was always easy for him and he never could resist sharing knowledge with others. He ignored Remy's mocking groan and sat forward a little while he answered. "Criminal profiling is a method of identifying the Unsub of a crime based on an analysis of the nature of the offense and the method in which it was committed. Various aspects of the Unsub's personality are determined from his or her choices before, during, and after a crime. We take this information and combine it with other relevant details and physical evidence, and then we compare it with the characteristics of known personality types and mental abnormalities to develop a practical working description of the Unsub. Geographic profiling is another method to profile an Unsub. Geographic profiling is a criminal investigative methodology that analyzes the sites of a connected series of crimes to determine the most probable area of the Unsub's residence. By incorporating both qualitative and quantitative methods, it assists in understanding spatial behavior of an Unsub and focusing the investigation to a smaller area of the community."

His speech seemed to have stunned the two men. Dean was just staring at him, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open slightly, his beer poised right in front of his mouth. Sam, however, was grinning, and Spencer could feel his utter fascination with this. There were questions that Spencer could practically see forming on his face. He didn't get the chance to voice them, though. Dean's brain kicked back in first and he cut his brother off before Sam could get anything really going. "I'm sure that's all fascinating, even if I barely understood half of it. Why don't we move to the important things? How exactly did you guys get here? What happened on your end before you woke up in our little slice of the world? You guys were talking about power and such before, but it didn't make any sense."

A small shiver prickled Spencer's skin. He really didn't want to think about his time with Sinister. Time spent trapped in that man's labs was never fun.

Remy sent love down the link to him as well as a flicker of reassurance and something else that soothed some of Spencer's rawer edges. He took over answering this part of things, which was probably best. He probably had the most accurate memory of the actual event. "If y' read de comics, den I'm sure y' know who Sinister is, _oui_?"

"Yeah." Sam said at the same time that Dean shook his head and said "No."

Rolling his eyes, Remy adjusted in his seat, scooting just the slightest bit more towards Spencer. "He's a sadistic _connard_ dat has a fondness f' tests and experiments, let's just leave it at dat f' now. He took Spencer when we was all on a mission. It took us a bit, _mais_ we found where he was holdin' him and we, de X-Men, went to go get him back. While de team held off everyone else, Remy went in to de cells an got Spencer out, _mais_ Sinister caught us in his labs. De t'ree of us was fighting, flinging energy all over de place. Our powers kinda met in de middle an, well, Remy woke up here."

"You have more powers than just the empathy?" Sam asked, looking to Spencer.

Spencer nodded at him. "Empathy is actually considered my secondary mutation. A simplified explanation of my main mutation is that I have the ability to create, control, and manipulate electricity." He brought up one hand and held it, palm up, concentrating until he could draw up a ball of blue energy there. It hovered over his palm, about the size of a baseball. He saw and felt the shock from the brothers as well as the tension that said they were ready to fight or bolt if need be. Spencer kept the energy there, watching how they stared at it. "I draw in electricity and convert it into this blue energy. I can form balls such as this that I can throw, turn it into a shield, use it like telekinesis…there are a variety of uses. I can also manipulate the electricity around me." Slowly he drew the energy back in until the ball vanished from his hand.

It was Sam who found his voice first, though his eyes still stayed locked on Spencer's hand. "Manipulate it how?"

The fact that he was able to even think of a question like that showed Spencer that, while these two were shocked, they were also well used to dealing with strange things and their shock wasn't going to be enough to keep them down. They just rolled with the punches. That was something that Spencer could appreciate. He folded his hands around his water bottle again and took another drink to wet his throat. Words wouldn't accurately describe what he wanted. Instead, he concentrated on a demonstration. It took a moment to center and reach, tapping into the electricity around him. He turned the TV on across the room, flicking through channels until he settled on a news station. He turned the volume down to low so that the words were barely a murmur in the air. Then he turned the radio on, dialing around the stations, smiling just a little when he hit a classical station and Mozart filled the room. He turned the TV off with a thought but left the music on, letting it soothe him. "I can also navigate a computer without touching it. And I never have to worry about a dead battery or no signal on a phone or for the internet."

Something pulsed against Spencer's shields and his head shot up. Immediately the whole room went on alert, but Spencer was already relaxing, recognizing what that sensation was. He didn't have a chance to explain before the two angels appeared in the room. Castiel landed almost perfectly by Dean while Gabriel appeared in the space between Spencer's chair and Sam's place on the bed.

The feel of them had Spencer giving a happy little sigh before he could stop himself. It earned him a smirk from Gabriel. When Spencer blushed, the archangel ruffled his hair and chuckled. "Oh, you're gonna be fun." Dropping down onto the bed, he leaned right into Sam's space, practically climbing into his lap. The way that Sam rolled his eyes would've suggested he was annoyed if it wasn't for the hint of a smile tugging at his lips or the way he moved his arms and adjusted around Gabriel like he was used to it.

Castiel stood at Dean's side, not seeming at all bothered by the fact that he was essentially looming over the man. Yet somehow there was an intimacy in that, too, even if it wasn't as blatant as the other two. Maybe it had something to do with the way that he stood there like it was normal, the perfect place to be, or how Dean didn't respond yet didn't lean away, either. It suggested a familiarity in being in one another's personal space.

All of those thoughts dropped away when Castiel announced in that low, gravelly voice of his "We found another energy trace in the vicinity of where you two were discovered."

That had them all sitting up a little straighter. "So another person definitely landed with them?" Dean asked.

Castiel hesitated, and Gabriel stepped in to pick up the slack. "Can't be sure. _Something_ came through, but it didn't feel human."

"Always said dere aint no way dat man's human." Remy curled up his lip in a look of disgust.

"Were you able to trace it anywhere?" Sam asked.

A snap of the fingers had a bag of gummi worms appearing in Gabriel's hands. "Nope." He said, plucking out the first worm and popping it into his mouth. "We traced it for a bit, but whoever or whatever it was, they're pretty damn good at hiding."

Dean made a low sound of disgust. "Oh great. Good to know the thing we're hunting can hide from freaking _angels_."

"While difficult, it isn't impossible. Those with strong psychic ability are known to be able to mask their presence." Castiel pointed out calmly.

"Well how the hell are we gonna find him, then?"

That was the million dollar question. Spencer sat back in his chair and let his mind drift over the problem. How were they going to find Sinister? The man was smart—one of the smartest, if not _the_ smartest, that Spencer had ever known. Finding him was going to be hard and it was going to take skill and planning. One thing that worked both against them and on their side was that Sinister was stuck adrift just as much as they were. He had no base to go to, no labs to hide out in. No money, no Marauders, _nothing_. So what would he do first?

Caught up in his thoughts, Spencer didn't realize that everyone was watching him. He was staring off into space with his lips occasionally moving as ideas were thought of and discarded.

Remy reached out and laid his hand on Spencer's arm, fingers stroking lightly. "What're y' t'inking, _mon amour_?"

"I don't think we're going to find him right away." Spencer said slowly. He was only half paying attention to his words, the rest of his focus internal, chasing after all the thoughts racing around there. "He is immensely patient, we both know that, even if it doesn't always appear so. He plans and studies and prepares before acting. Nor is he all that fond of acting on his own. It's his preference to have minions take care of common matters for him so he can focus on what he considers most important."

"Like de Marauders."

"Exactly. Without them here, he's going to be forced to work on his own. The first thing I see him doing is finding a place to go to ground and hide. Somewhere he can be safe while he sets about gathering information, making himself comfortable in this reality. He'll start to draw in information and will inevitably hire people to help him gain more information." Blinking his eyes to clear them, the young genius finally looked up and actually _looked_ at Remy. "He'd probably check familiar places first. Places that he knows would be safe."

"His labs aint gonna be dere, t'ough." Remy pointed out.

Spencer hummed low in his throat. "No. His Seattle base would definitely be a no-go. But some of the more remote ones, ones built into natural locations, like the one in Colorado? Nature was his greatest defense there. It wouldn't be that difficult to recreate that same sort of situation, even temporarily. It'd be enough to hold him over until he can find a way to better establish himself. We should look into it."

"Once y've rested."

"Remy…"

" _Non,_ cher. Don' go givin' ol Remy dat look." The Cajun scolded him. "Don't matter if de _ange_ gave y' an energy boost or not—y' aint never pushed y'r energy dat far b'fore and y'r body needs a chance to rest naturally. We're stretching out an y'r gonna sleep, even if Remy gotta knock y' in de head to knock y' out."

"He's right." Gabriel chimed in, reminding Spencer and Remy that they weren't alone in here. He was chewing on another gummi worm while he watched them talk. Lifting one, he used it to point at Spencer. "I gave you a boost, but your body still has to make the energy your own and that can be just as tiring. Sleep's the best thing for you."

Dean was the one to point out the obvious. "Where the hell is everyone gonna sleep? I'm not sharing a bed with Sammy. I've not in the mood to be kicked by a freaking giant octopus."

"Charming, Dean. Thanks." Sam said dryly.

Spencer hadn't thought about that yet, but apparently Remy had. He gestured with one hand to the couch over by the TV. "We'll take de couch. Slept in worse places, us."

Eyeballing the couch, Dean gave it a dubious look. "You two won't fit on there."

A low laugh slid from Remy and he pushed gracefully towards his feet. As always, Spencer admired his lover's form, able to appreciate its graceful movements even in the crappiest of situations. He appreciated it even more now after his recent stint with Sinister. "We'll fit fine." Remy told him while he reached out to pull Spencer up to his feet. "Spencer makes a great blanket."

"Remy!" Mortification colored Spencer's cheeks.

He found himself dragged over to the couch amidst a room full of laughter. Mentally, he promised retribution, just as soon as he was capable.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning found the brothers up first. It wasn't unusual that Sam was up first. Or, at least, the first _human_ up. Gabriel was already awake, fingers running idly through Sam's hair. Sam was curled up against his mate's side, head pillowed on Gabriel's chest. It was one of his favorite positions to sleep in no matter how much Dean liked to chuckle over it. He liked having a partner that he could lay with this way without having to worry about squishing them. Even if Gabriel's vessel was smaller than average, there was no doubting which one of them was the stronger one.

"And don't you forget it." Gabriel murmured against his hair.

Sam rolled his eyes in the safety behind closed lids. "Quit eavesdropping." He murmured against Gabriel's chest.

"How can I resist when you offer up such juicy tidbits, sugar plum? Sleepy Sammy doesn't remember to censor."

A groan from the other bed told them that their quiet conversation hadn't been as quiet as they'd wanted it to be. "This is why I hate sharing a room with the two of you." Dean's voice sounded muffled too and Sam imagined his brother probably had his head buried on or under his pillow.

"Nope." Gabriel said lowly, lips brushing against Sam's hair. "He's using baby bro like a teddy bear."

That was…ridiculously adorable, and something he wished he could get a picture of. It'd be great material for teasing later on. Gabriel's snicker showed his agreement.

Apparently there wasn't going to be anymore sleeping in or lazing about. Dean was the kind of person to get up once he was awake. He was too much like their Dad in the aspect that he couldn't just waste time lying in bed first thing in the morning. Once he was up, he was up, and he would be hunting down coffee in short order, and then breakfast after that. Sure enough, Sam could hear him getting up, and that meant that Sam was going to have to get up too. Reluctantly he started to untwine himself from around his mate. Halfway up, Gabriel caught him with the hand still in his hair and used that grip to pull him in for a good morning kiss that left his toes curling.

A disgusted snort came from somewhere behind them followed quickly by a pillow to the side of Sam's head. He pulled back to glare over at his brother, who was sitting up in bed now and glaring right back at him. Castiel sat behind him, sort of propped up against the headboard. It was still amusing sometimes to see the way their serious angel had started to relax. The little human traits that he was picking up from them and the things that Gabriel was helping to teach him.

"Save it for later, you two." Dean told them. "I don't wanna lose my appetite this early in the morning."

Sam sat himself up as well, curling his legs up enough to cross them underneath him. He brought one hand up to rub over his face in the hope of helping to wake himself but he made sure to tuck down most of his fingers so his brother could clearly see his middle one. It just made Dean snort at him. "Yeah, yeah, bite me, princess."

A voice came from the direction of the couch and startled them all. " _Merde,_ y'all always dis chatty first t'ing in de morning, or is it just special f' us?"

They looked over to see that neither Spencer nor Remy had moved from their places, but Remy's eyes were open and fixed on them. He was smirking just a little at them. One of his hands stroked down over Spencer's back and then he turned away from them to press a light kiss against Spencer's temple. Then he started moving. It was a tricky bit of maneuvering but somehow Remy managed to slide himself out from underneath Spencer without waking the man up. Once on his feet, he smiled down at his partner and then pulled his coat off, tucking it over Spencer like a blanket. Then he turned to look at the others. " _Bonjour, mes amis. Comment ça va?_ "

Sam startled a little when Gabriel replied in French as well. Whatever he said was accompanied by his trademark eyebrow wiggle and it had Remy letting out a smoky laugh that somehow managed to come out sounding downright dirty. The Cajun shot a reply back in the same language and this time it was Gabriel laughing. Sam had a feeling it was kind of a good thing that no one else could understand them. Between their laughter and the slight hint of color to Castiel's cheeks, yeah, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know what the two were saying to each other.

He'd always thought that Gabriel sort of cornered the market on turning everything sexual or into some kind of innuendo. Judging by the way that Remy strolled forward to come slouch against the wall near their beds, he was going to have some competition in that department. There was absolutely no way someone should be able to make _slouching_ look that damn sexual. The comics had labeled this guy as kind of, well, a bit of a slut really, if he remembered right, so he shouldn't be too surprised. But reading about a character and seeing them sort of come to life in front of him, those were two totally different ballgames. A snicker from Gabriel told him that his lover was showing his usual lack of respect for boundaries and was picking out his thoughts again. Sam elbowed him, though it probably hurt him more than it did Gabriel because, as the being was so fond of saying, 'Hel _lo_ , archangel'.

"So, what're y'all up to?" Remy drawled out in that thick-as-molasses accent of his. Either from sleep or by design, it was thicker than last night and it took a second to actually translate what the hell he was saying.

Dean was looking the guy over and a sneer was curling his lips. "Dude, reign it in. You do realize we're not in a porno, right?"

Instead of being offended, Remy let out another of those smoky laughs and then he actually _winked_ at Dean. "Been a while since Remy been in one of dose. Still, it'd be interestin', _non_?"

"Oh God." Dean groaned out. He cast a glare over at Sam and Gabriel like somehow his frustration was _their_ fault. "Isn't it bad enough I have to put up with one suggestive pervert? Now I've got to listen to _two_?"

"Dude, like you never turn anything suggestive." Sam had to point out.

At the same time, Gabriel grinned and chimed in "I dunno, I like the kid."

That made Remy's grin flash brighter. "Yeah? Y' was always m' favorite angel."

Dean scoffed loudly. "Go figure."

The Cajun shrugged one shoulder lazily. "Why not? Used to get down at dis church some nights when it was hurricane season an t'ings were real wet. Dere was dis big stained glass window, yeah, dat was de Archangel Gabriel." Remy held up both hands, gesturing to sort of show just how big the window had been, and the smile on his lips was a bit more real than before. "De Father dere, he caught Remy one night, _mais_ instead of kicking him out or exorcisin' him like most places done tried, he started talkin' bout how Gabriel was de one dat looked out f' kids. Tol' all sorts of stories." As if just realizing how much he'd been telling, Remy shrugged again and leaned back a bit, the soft look fading from his face and that mask slipping back in place. "Anyways, dat's enough of dat. Remy's hungry an Spencer's gonna be wakin' up soon wantin' his shot of morning crack. Y'all got a place we can go an get some grub?"

One part of that story stuck with Sam more than the rest. 'Like most places done tried'. Had that many places really tried to exorcise him? From what Sam remembered of Gambit's backstory, he'd grown up on the streets of New Orleans until he was close to ten, he thought. Something like that. How many times had someone tried to exorcise that little boy for him to state it now like it was just a natural thing?

Gabriel gave Sam a soft squeeze either in understand or in warning to keep quiet. Maybe both.

"You speak casually of your mate's addiction." Castiel said gravely.

There was a moment of confusion on Remy's face that quickly melted away to good humor. "Remy's just a supportive soul." His smile turned to something softer, though still amused. "Y'r as literal minded as _mon amour._ Don't y' worry none, cher. Spencer doesn't really do crack. It's coffee he'll be wanting. Remy just calls it crack cause he likes to tease dat Spencer's as addicted to his coffee as an addict is to crack."

Castiel nodded sagely, his expression clearing.

"Breakfast does sound good." Sam agreed as he pushed up off the bed. Dean was doing the same thing, but his older brother was making his way over to the bathroom to change.

There were a few minutes spent in usual morning rituals and getting changed for the day. When Sam came back out of the bathroom in fresh clothes, he found his brother and the two angels standing together with Remy.

"Why don't you wake up your boy and we'll go get some breakfast?" Dean said, gesturing over to the couch.

Remy looked over to where Spencer was still sleeping peacefully. A smirk curved his lips in a way that was far too reminiscent of the Trickster standing nearby. "Sure, Remy can wake him up." Smirk still in place, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a card. Within seconds the card started to glow a faint pink. Sam realized what the man was about to do and made as if to step forward, say something, but it was too late. Remy was still smirking as he flicked his wrist and sent the card flying over towards the couch where, with perfect timing, it exploded about a foot above Spencer's head.

The explosion wasn't that big, but it was enough to startle the sleeping man. Spencer gave a hoarse shout and tried to move instinctively away from the sound, only to end up tangling himself up in Remy's coat and toppling down to the floor.

It really _shouldn't_ have been funny. But Sam found himself coughing to try and cover up his laugh. The others weren't quite so discreet. Gabriel was grinning and chuckling while Remy and Dean both were laughing outright.

Spencer looked up and those electric eyes of his immediately found Remy and narrowed on him. His attempt at a glare only made the others laugh more. He looked like a disgruntled child with his wrinkled clothes, sleep mussed hair, and the sleepy glare on his face, while half his body was still tangled up in Remy's coat.

A blue light suddenly appeared around Remy's ankles. Without warning, it cinched tight like a rope and then jerked out and _up_. Remy's laughter turned to a startled curse as his feet were yanked out from under him and drawn up until he was hanging upside down by Spencer's powers. "I could attach this to the ceiling and leave you here." Spencer threatened in a sleep-heavy voice. "Alex can tell you, it's not a fun way to spend the morning."

"Y' wouldn't do dat to y'r po' Remy now would y', cher?" Remy asked, trying for charming even as he dangled there.

"Explode something over me again while I sleep and you'll find out."

The blue light around Remy's ankles vanished and the Cajun dropped. Somehow he managed to turn it into a rather good tumble, rolling and popping up to his feet right in front of Spencer. He grinned broadly and held a hand out to his partner. "Morning, _mon bijou_." He said with a cheeky grin. Reaching out, he grasped Spencer's hand and pulled him up in one smooth move. "Let's go get y' some coffee."

The still sleepy looking kid—and wow, did he ever look like some sleep-rumpled teenager right at that moment—glared at Remy. "You woke me up and you don't even have coffee?"

Remy patted his cheek just like he was a small child. "We're gonna go get y' some."

"I'm highly tempted to hoist you back up and actually leave you there now."

"Pfft. Y' know y' love me."

"I can't imagine why." Spencer shot back.

Grabbing his jacket. Remy gave him a heated look and winked. "It's m' ass. Remy got one hell of an ass." He shook said ass a little as he swirled his coat and drew it on. The sunglasses slid on next.

"More like you _are_ an ass." Spencer grumbled. But he didn't protest as Remy smoothed out his clothes for him, trying to make him appear less like he'd just climbed out of bed.

Sam wasn't sure what was more amusing about all of this. Watching the way these two interacted with each other, or watching Dean try to figure out how he was supposed to deal with them. In the end the older Winchester shook his head and turned to head out the door, calling out "I'm going out. If anyone wants grub, you got five minutes to get in the car or we're leaving without you!"

* * *

Fitting all of them in the car took an extra minute to figure out. Though Spencer didn't quite understand why neither Castiel nor Gabriel didn't just fly ahead and meet them there, he wasn't really awake enough to question it. He just shrugged sleepily and solved their problem by scooting over and lifting up to sit on Remy's lap instead of right next to him. Remy had no problems bringing his arms up to cradle Spencer there. Gabriel sat down next, sliding in to the middle, and he surprised Spencer by scooping up his legs and dropping them into his lap. Castiel slid in after him and the four of them settled in, squashed together into the backseat. Sam looked back at them with an amused expression while Dean apparently decided that he wasn't even going to bother with it. He just shoved a tape in and then started the car, taking off down the road with Metallica blaring loudly over the speakers.

When they finally reached wherever it was they were going for breakfast, Spencer was already almost asleep again. Remy always joked that Spencer never failed to amaze him. Without coffee, he was a walking zombie, able to fall back asleep in seconds flat—unless he had to work. Then there was something in him that just put him instantly awake and alert. Spencer said it was years of training his body to react a certain way. When he knew he didn't have to be alert for work, why force himself awake without the help of coffee?

The door opened and Spencer would've spilled backwards onto the pavement if it wasn't for Remy's hand gripping at his arm to keep him in place. The genius ignored the laughter around him and just let Remy help him out of the car and onto his feet. Then, tucked comfortably under Remy's arm and up against his side, he let his partner lead him inside the diner.

There was a moment when they reached the table where everyone just sort of stood there as they tried to figure out which of the paranoid bunch was going to get the spot with their back to the wall and the view of the door. Spencer snorted and solved that problem by tugging Remy away from the table. "You guys can stay here." He told the others. "And talk about us without us being able to listen in. We'll go over there." With his free hand he pointed to a table at the opposite end of the diner.

"You do realize you two don't have any money, right?" Dean pointed out.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled some money out of his pocket and pressed it into Remy's hand. That solved that problem.

The two made their way to their table and Spencer had no trouble giving up the better seat to Remy. Cautious though he may be, he knew he had nothing on Remy's level of paranoia, especially in an entire world that was strange to them. He knew Remy would be on guard and extremely alert for the whole time they were here. He was always the cautious type and he was extremely protective of Spencer in regular situations. This didn't qualify as regular.

A woman came up to take their order and to fill the mugs sitting on the table. Spencer didn't care about whatever food Remy ordered. He was too busy prepping his cup of coffee and then happily losing himself in it. Remy, bless his heart, knew him well and didn't bother trying to talk to him until after the first cup of coffee was gone and their food was served. Spencer looked up, much more awake than before, to find a bowl of oatmeal and some fruit next to it. Comfort food. Spencer looked up to find Remy sneaking a look at him over the top of his sunglasses. The Cajun winked at him and Spencer smiled. "Thanks, Rem."

" _De rien._ " Lifting his spoon from his own breakfast platter—hash browns, eggs, biscuits and gravy—he pointed it at Spencer. "Make sure y' eat it all, too. Y'r lookin' too skinny."

"You always say that."

"An it's always true. 'M gonna fatten y' up one day, y' just watch me."

This was about more than that, Spencer knew. When Remy cared for someone and was worried about them, he could be a giant mother hen. Not many people knew that about him. The more he cared, the worse he could be about it. Spencer was going to get that mother hen routine quite a bit while here, he had a feeling. Between his original capture with Sinister, the rescue, being drained as they were transported here, and now being in this strange place—yeah, it was going to happen a lot. That was fine by him. He knew how to handle this aspect of his partner just as well as he did any other part of him. Right now it was as simple as eating the breakfast he'd been given.

"So," Remy said, cutting his food and starting to mix the eggs and hash browns together. "What should we tackle first? De whole alternate reality t'ing, de Sinister t'ing, or de freaking angel t'ing?"

Spencer looked up from where he'd been stirring sugar into his oatmeal. His eyes traveled over to the other table and then back to Remy. "You do realize that they're the only ones with any illusion of privacy, right? Even if we can't hear them, I'm almost positive that two of them can hear us."

One shoulder shrugged negligently. "Eh. If dey wanna listen in, what dey hear is deir own fault, yeah? So, guess dat means we're discussing dem first."

No need to label who he meant by 'them'. Spencer sighed and went back to stirring his oatmeal. "I don't know what you want to discuss about them."

"Are y' sure dey're de real deal?"

Ah. He should've figured that'd be Remy's first question. For a long moment Spencer thought carefully about his answer. Remy left him to it; they knew one another well enough after all these years. Finally, after a few bites of breakfast, he answered. "I believe so. I mean, a large part of me wants to question, of course. The scientific part of my mind wants proof. And yet…I know what I felt. I know what I sensed. I can't deny that."

"I'll take y'r word f' dat."

"You didn't feel it?"

Remy shook his head. "Dey feel shielded t' me, cher. Like when y' got y'r shields up high. A hint of somet'ing, maybe, _mais_ not'ing definite."

"Surely your charm…"

"Don't work not'ing like y'r empathy and y' know it." Remy cut in. His spoon started moving between them again as he spoke. "It aint not'ing like what y' can do. Y' remember what de Professor said, yeah? He t'inks de charm works like on a different wavelength dan y'rs. Maybe dey aint on m' wavelength."

Huh. It bore thinking about later, from a purely scientific viewpoint.

"Dey seem to like y'." Remy said suddenly. Furrowing his brow, Spencer gave him a curious look, so Remy clarified. "De angels. Or, least Gabriel seems to."

Before he could stop it, a scoff slipped from Spencer. He was still tired enough and still off kilter enough from all this that he spoke far more bluntly than he'd intended, even if it was just two words. "For now."

That had Remy stopping his meal entirely. He froze, spoon on his plate, and Spencer could feel his stare even through his sunglasses. "What're y' talking about?"

There was no way he was going to be able to back out of this conversation now. Remy wouldn't let him. It didn't matter that Spencer was almost positive the two angels were listening in. Remy would pull this out of him whether he wanted it or not. Maybe it was better to get this out in the open right away anyways. Still, he lowered his voice, trying to make sure no one near their table heard him. "You know better than anyone else just how little people like having their emotions read, Rem. Even when I shield, I can't ever cut it off completely. I always feel something. And people get scared and uncomfortable about that, which in turn makes them angry. No one likes knowing that someone can feel everything they're feeling. That's just with regular people and regular emotions. These two—their entire true selves are made up of emotion. This bright, beautiful light of it that's just…" There were no words to describe it. Nothing to describe the beauty or the immensity that he felt and saw with these angels. Clearing his throat, he looked down at his bowl and stirred absently at his food. "How long do you think it'll take before it starts to bother them, too? You've seen how people back home can react. I'm not built like Logan—I wouldn't survive if they react that way."

Spencer had Remy's full attention now. His food was forgotten in front of him and his whole focus was on Spencer. "Do y' want to go?" He asked the question in full seriousness and Spencer knew that if he said yes, Remy would have them up and out of there in an instant, no matter what the now tense angels at the far table had to say about it.

There was only one way that Spencer could answer this, though. "We can't."

"Jus' watch me."

"No, Remy, we can't, for the same reason that we couldn't try to have them send us back home. We've got something important we're doing here. That group over there is our best chance at finding Sinister and you know it. We don't know this world and we don't know anyone here in it. I have faith in our abilities and I know that we could find him on our own—but what damage would he be able to inflict in the meantime? Besides, even if we left, I highly doubt they'd just let this go. If they didn't come after us they'd go after him. Do you really think they'd stand a chance against him? He'd destroy them. We can't let that happen."

The table went quiet as Remy sat there and stared at him. Then he huffed out a breath and shook his head. "Y'r too nice. How de hell is it y' aint dead yet, _mon bijou_?"

That was as much of an agreement as Spencer was going to get. He smiled warmly. "I have you to watch my back."

"Damn straight. Now eat y'r breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

When they finished breakfast, the group of them gathered at the car. Castiel and Gabriel didn't join them this time, though. "We'll meet up with you." Gabriel told them. "Cassie and I gotta go check something out. Spencer, Remy, there's a gift for you in the backseat." With no more than that, the two of them were gone. That left Spencer and Remy alone in the backseat. When they climbed in, Spencer found a bag sitting on the seat that hadn't been there before. He looked down inside once he'd buckled himself in and found a laptop and what looked to be a Kindle. The Kindle was labeled with a sticky note that said 'Spencer' while the laptop carried one that said 'Remy'.

"A Kindle and a laptop?" Sam asked curiously, looking back over the seat.

Remy shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the laptop and opening it in his lap. "Dat works f' Remy. He was gonna ask t' borrow one." Looking over, he saw the confusion on Spencer's face as he held the Kindle and he let out a low chuckle. Then he reached out and pressed the button on the top to power it on. "One of dese days, Remy's gonna teach y' bout electronics, just y' wait and see."

Heat flooded Spencer's cheeks. "I knew how to turn it on!"

"Sure y' did, cher. Sure y' did."

"Are Kindles those electronic book things?" Dean asked, starting the car up.

"They are." Sam said. "I've been wanting to get one, really. They can hold a lot of books all in one spot. But what kind of books did Gabe think you should be reading?"

It took a second for Spencer to figure out how to open things up. Once he did, he ran his eyes over what he found inside. "It looks like there's a bunch of X-Men comics in here, and some books by someone named…Carver Edlund?"

He hadn't expected the reaction that he got from the front seat of the car. Sam groaned while Dean immediately started to curse. "No way!" Dean snapped, glaring over at Sam and then up at Spencer through the rearview mirror. "No freaking way!"

The reaction was over the top enough that both Spencer and Remy were staring at the two brothers.

Sam turned around in his seat enough to be able to look at them as he explained. "Carver is the pen name for a guy we know, Chuck. He's…well, he's a prophet of the Lord. The one in charge of writing what the angels call the Winchester Gospels. Basically, those books are Dean and I's life story. Chuck saw it all through visions and wrote it down and then published them as a book series called Supernatural. Which Gabe apparently thought you needed to read."

"I'm gonna kick that pipsqueak's ass." Dean snarled.

Spencer looked down at the Kindle with renewed interest. Remy, however, arched an eyebrow at the brothers and smirked, never one to be able to resist needling someone. "Sounds like a fair deal t' Remy." When that earned him more curses and a surprised ' _What_?' from Sam, he added "From de sounds of t'ings, y'all know all about Remy. Y' got his whole life story tol' in fuckin' comics, _oui_? Only seems fair dat we get to know somet'ing 'bout de two of y'. Evens out de playing field."

That didn't have any argument for that. Dean continued to grumble, but from observation so far, Spencer had a feeling that this was just kind of a normal state of being for him. Sam just went quiet. Mentally shrugging, Spencer opened up the first book of the series and started to read, unable to deny his curiosity. He could understand their reticence on this; the idea of someone reading his life story was enough to make him shiver. But like Remy said, these guys knew all about Remy, it appeared. It was only fair that they know about them. And besides, this would hopefully help Spencer get a better understanding of the supernatural styled world that they lived in.

For the next twenty minutes, there was silence in the backseat of the car. Spencer didn't really stop to question the fact that they hadn't gone back to the motel. He'd had a feeling they would just head straight out after breakfast.

After finishing the first book, he took a break to let things settle in, wanting to process some of the insanity that he'd just read. Instead, he flipped to the comics and immersed himself in reading those, letting himself see his partner through the viewpoint of the people in this world. It was interesting to say the least.

He took a break from his reading to sneak a glance up at Remy, though. He found his partner engrossed with whatever he was looking at on the laptop. "What're you looking up?"

Remy didn't look away from the screen to reply. "Seeing where y' are in dis world."

"Mm. Nosey."

"Duh."

Spencer snorted at the sassy reply. "You've been spending far too much time around Jubilee. Last time I checked, you were not a teenage girl. There's no call for you to be talking like one."

That had Remy looking up at him long enough to wink. "Y'd know."

A groan from the front seat told Spencer that comment had been heard. Flushing, Spencer dropped his eyes to the comic again, resolutely _not_ looking at anyone else. "You know, these comics aren't entirely accurate. They don't manage to portray your amazing abilities of annoyance quite strongly enough."

"Aww. _Désolé, mon bijou_. Looks like y' don't quite make it in dis world." Remy tipped his head toward Spencer and offered him an apologetic smile. "De Reid family passed away in a car wreck when y' was only t'ree years old."

"Hm." Spencer looked at him for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention back to the comic in his hands. "At least I'm real."

"Hey! Remy's better dan real here. He's a superhero! Kids all over _love_ Remy!"

Spencer scoffed and turned the page, not even looking up. "They idolize a group of costume wearing vigilantes. You can keep your leather squad, thank you very much, LeBeau."

The familiar teasing worked well to ease the both of them. Remy rolled his eyes at the 'leather squad' comment and fired back "Yeah, cause being a Fed is so much better, cher. _Non merci._ " Then his grin flashed up at Spencer. "Just admit it, y'r jealous. Y'r jealous y' aint in de comics with de rest of us. Y'r sitting over dere, seething, wishing y' was as cool as us."

"As cool as…now see here!" All pretense of looking at the comic was abandoned. Spencer spun in his seat to glare at his partner. At the sight of Remy's grin, he let out an aggravated sigh. "You are the single most exasperating being, you know that, don't you?"

" _Mais_ y' love me anyways."

"Yes, well, we all have our faults, don't we?" Spencer shot back. He turned toward the front and caught Sam watching him and trying not to laugh. A light blush tinted Spencer's cheeks. "Ignore him, please. He's easily amused and has made it one of his pastimes in life to find ways to irritate me. If his prattle is bothering you, I can Taser him with a touch and knock him out for a while." He cast a sideways glare at his partner. "Unconsciousness is about the only way to silence him."

Remy tipped his head enough that his shades slid down, allowing him to bat his lashes at Spencer. "Just try it, _mon bijou_." He said oh-so-sweetly. "We'll see who charges faster. Y' or me. Y' ever had y'r shorts explode on y'?"

"Hey!" Dean called out loudly. "No exploding or electrocuting things in Baby. You guys do anything to hurt her and I'll take it out of both of you."

The threat made Remy scoff at him. " _Merde, homme_. Y' t'ink Remy gonna do anyt'ing to damage dis beauty? 'Sides, if Remy damages her, he aint never gonna be able to convince y' to let him drive her."

"In your dreams, pal."

"Why would Remy dream 'bout somet'ing like dat?" Remy asked innocently. He flashed a grin that was just a little bit wicked. "Rather dream bout other t'ings, y'know?" Before anyone could respond to that, Remy let out a laugh, bright and full of good humor. Then he was spinning the laptop towards Spencer to show him a picture of—who the hell was that? "Look at dat, cher! Dat's de _homme_ dey got playing Wolvie. Wolvie!"

Spencer couldn't help it. Laughter bubbled out of him as he looked at the man that was chosen to represent one of his closest friends. "Don't they realize that Logan's one of the shortest people in the house?"

"He makes up f' it in attitude."

Snickering, Spencer shook his head again and then turned back to the Kindle he still held. Relaxed now, he was ready to move on to the second book. The car went quiet once more as Spencer settled in.

* * *

By the time they arrived at their destination—a salvage yard, it appeared—all four occupants were quite ready to get out. Three of them were quite ready to get out and leave one behind. Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose as he straightened out of the car, hearing Remy's chattering still going behind him. He shut his door and looked up to see Dean standing there with an exasperated look on his face, watching as Remy kept talking to poor Sam, not even paying attention to the fact that the man was very obviously trying to ignore him. "I swear, I don't know how you haven't killed him yet." Dean grumbled.

Spencer let out a long-suffering sigh. "It's been a close thing once or twice. It helps, knowing _why_ he's acting this way, though. Not much, but it does help. Still," Pausing, Spencer drew in a breath and calmed his nerves. Then he fixed on his most authoritative voice and said "Remy, that is _enough_." He watched his partner stop in mid-sentence, his head snapping over towards Spencer as he registered the tone that Spencer very rarely ever got with him. Sure that he had Remy's attention, Spencer softened his tone ever so slightly, letting some of his love seep in to temper it. "Leave Sam alone so that his ears get a chance to recover. Help get the bags and we'll go inside and be polite guests. Behave, and I promise I'll spar with you as soon as we can politely take a step outside. All right?"

" _Oui_." There was obvious relief on Remy's face at Spencer's promise. Even the other two could see the slight change in that energy Remy had been exuding. It wasn't less, it was just, contained a little more.

Spencer nodded at him. "Good. Now, the bags, please?"

While Remy followed Sam to the trunk, with Sam pausing to catch the keys that Dean threw him, the older Winchester gave Spencer a slightly admiring look. "Nice work there, kid."

"Not really." Spencer said with a shrug. "I just know him well. You know someone long enough, you learn how they act, how they think, how they feel. Right now Remy's showing all the signs of energy overload. He just needs an outlet. Sparring will provide that for him." He looked over at Dean and smiled slightly. "Remy uses kinetic energy to make those 'bombs' of his, which means he's got that energy in him all the time, making his body perfectly geared for motion. When he can't let it out, he gets antsy."

"Well let's get you introduced to Bobby before anyone starts throwing down."

* * *

Being introduced to this Bobby was a bit of an interesting experience. The gruff, scruffy looking man scowled at them as they made their way inside his house—they were only allowed as far as the kitchen, where the boys grabbed a few beers—and that scowl only grew as Sam and Dean explained everything. The glare on his face didn't exactly put Remy at ease, so it wasn't any real surprise when the Cajun kept them on their feet instead of taking the offered seat, or when he angled them that they had the cleanest shot towards the door.

"Comic book characters?" Bobby repeated when their story was done. He looked over at the two and raised his eyebrows. In response, Remy smirked, leaning to prop one shoulder against the wall.

"Cas and Gabe confirmed it." Sam said.

That took the wind out of the older man's sails. Whatever protest he'd been building died on his lips. "Well, hell." Huffing, he turned his glare to the brothers. "You two don't never get the easy shit, do you? How the hell are we supposed to find this 'Sinister' guy?"

"I've got a few ideas on that." Spencer piped up. He'd been standing quietly at Remy's side this whole time, but now he took a small step forward, trying not to shift around when all eyes turned on him. "We talked before about looking into places that we know are familiar to him, places he knows are safe, and so I put together a list while we were in the car. But I also wrote down a list of all the names that I know Sinister goes by, every variation I know he's used." He pulled the papers out of his pocket. Earlier in the car he'd borrowed paper and pen from one of Remy's jacket pockets. "When Remy was looking us up earlier on the laptop, I got to thinking that Sinister might be doing the same thing, so I figured we could as well. I mean, if Remy's a comic book character, mostly likely Sinister is too, so there _shouldn't_ be another version of him around here. But even if there's not, he'll still create himself an identity, and he's got enough of an ego that he won't be able to resist a name that's at least similar to his own." He handed the list over to Sam, who started looking over it earnestly, eyes scanning the names. Spencer shrugged a little as he stepped back by Remy. "I mean, I know it'll take a little bit before he gets established enough for a name to show, and I do hope we catch him before then, but I'm also afraid that that's not all that likely. Sinister is brilliant, which makes him even more dangerous. I don't see us finding him right away. But at the same time, he won't cause serious trouble right away, either. He's a scientist at heart. He'll learn and study and explore, and judging by what I read in those books, there are monsters aplenty for him to learn from."

"So you think he's gonna, what, set up shop and start studying monsters?" Dean asked.

Remy shrugged one shoulder and then draped his arm around Spencer's shoulders, drawing him in close. "Y' could argue and say dat dat's essentially what he done in our world, too. It's kinda his t'ing."

"It might occupy him enough to keep the human population safe while we hunt for him." Spencer told them. "Sinister is very good at thinking long term. He'll either be planning a way to get home, or studying here somehow, but either option will take time and planning, and he's good at that. He'll keep a low profile."

"So we don't have to worry about mass murder." Sam said, sounding a little relieved.

"Why don't we take a look at those places you got listed and see if we can't stop him before any of the rest of it becomes an issue." Bobby suggested. "Boys, why don't you look on the computer, or see if your angels wanna go take a look around. Let's get to work and try to help these boys get back home."

They took their group into the living room to start their research. When they stepped into the room, Spencer found himself standing up just a little bit straighter, his interest caught. His eyes ran over the shelves of books, the stacks of them, all the papers piled up everywhere, and something in him relaxed just the slightest bit. This was a place that he could get comfortable. This was the kind of place he could curl up on the couch with a stack of books and truly make himself at home. These books—there were so many of them packed into this one room. Books that he'd never heard of before, never knew existed. Would they even exist in his world? Imagine, a whole set of books that he wouldn't ever be able to see when they went back home! A whole wealth of knowledge that wasn't available to him back home. A thought hit him and he couldn't help but instantly be curious. Were the books here the same as the ones back home? If he found a copy of, say, The Hobbit, would it be the same? Would they even have it here? His fingers itched to dig through the shelves and find a book he knew so he could test that theory. Hell, they itched to just grab a book, any book, and start reading.

He hadn't noticed how much he'd zoned off looking around him. Beside him, Remy watched it all with an indulgent smile while the others were watching him sort of curiously. Remy caught their looks and his smile grew a little more. "Dere aint nowhere Spencer's happier dan wit' books."

Remy's voice seemed to draw Spencer back to himself and he looked sheepishly to the others as he realized that he'd been caught out staring. "I'm sorry. It's just…would you mind if I took a look at a few, maybe? I promise, I won't mess with your organizational system at all."

"Have at it." Bobby told him. "Just be careful. Some of em are a bit fragile."

The way Spencer's face lit up was like a kid at Christmas. In short order he had a small stack of books and had folded himself down to the ground against the wall, three books stacked beside him and one open in his hand. His finger touched the top of the page and smoothly traveled down one, doing the same to the other, and then he was flipping the page. Remy watched him through ha few pages and couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Well, dat should keep him busy f' a few hours, at least, 'less you got another room of books round here somewhere. Least it gives him somet'ing to do. He's useless when it comes to looking up t'ings on de internet anyways. Remy'll help y'all wit' dat while Spencer reads."

"Is he looking for something?" Dean asked. He was watching Spencer flip page after page.

Well used to people's reactions to Spencer's reading, Remy explained for him the same way he had countless times over the years. " _Non._ He really can read dat fast. De last time he was tested, he clocked in at twenty t'ousand words a minute."

Bobby let out a low whistle. "Damn."

" _Oui._ Spencer won't never admit it, _mais_ he's a genius."

From his spot on the floor, Spencer called out a low "Remy…"

"Shut up, _mon amour_." Rolling his eyes, Remy smirked. "Ignore him. He doesn't believe dat 'intelligence can be accurately quantified'. What he won't tell y' is dat he's got an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. He's got t'ree Ph.D.'s dat he earned b'fore he was twenty, an t'ree B.A.'s. He's de smartest _homme_ Remy knows." Grinning, he turned away from Spencer and back to the others. "Anyways—de research. Y' wanna split de locations list? Remy can look up some on de laptop. He's good at research."

* * *

A few hours of research yielded nothing. None of the sites they looked up had any indication of anyone being there, not even when the angels went and took a look around. But, as Spencer pointed out, "He just arrived, too, and there's a chance he was just as drained as I was. He might be holed up somewhere healing first. We should check these places again in a week."

Doing hours' worth of research hadn't helped Remy's energy problem. He was almost vibrating in the spot on the floor that he'd set up on. He'd picked there to be close to Spencer and because he'd been driving the others crazy with his constant twitching and moving and shuffling and countless other things he did because he wasn't able to be still.

It was Dean who finally had enough of his fidgeting, even from a distance. "Okay, that's it." He growled out, closing the book he'd been looking at and glaring over at Remy. "You're worse than Gabriel. Go run laps, spar with your boyfriend, whatever. Just, anything to stop all that damn wiggling! I can hear you tapping and it's driving me crazy!"

Remy's eyes lit up at the word 'spar' and he spun towards Spencer. The genius calmly finished the page he was on and carefully placed a slip of paper in to act as a page marker. Then he held a hand out to Remy, who quickly shoved up and then grabbed Spencer's hand, yanking him up too. Spencer looked over at the brothers and Bobby. "Is there somewhere that's open enough for us to spar at?"

"Yeah, just right outside." Dean said, rising from the couch. "I'll show you."

"You don't have to. I'm sure we can find it."

Dean flashed him a grin. "Oh, no, this I gotta see." Behind him, Sam rose as well, nodding. Even Bobby was standing up to join them.

Spencer shrugged. "If you want."

They followed them outside, Remy almost vibrating beside him, until they reached an open part of the salvage yard that would have plenty of room for them to work. Spencer looked around and nodded. This was perfect. Now, if only he had something that he could use as a weapon. Remy was never without his Bo but Spencer hadn't had anything like that on him when everything happened. He'd only had his powers as a weapon and he wanted this fight to be without the active use of their powers. It didn't look like there was anything around that he could use effectively as a staff, though. When he scanned again, he noticed that it wasn't just the Winchesters and Bobby anymore; the angels had joined them at some point. Spencer hesitated only for a second before he decided that it couldn't hurt to ask. "Gabriel?"

The archangel lifted his eyebrows. He looked slightly curious. "What's up, kiddo?"

"I hate to ask, but do you think you could make or get us a pair of practice staffs? I don't have the Bo that Remy got for me. If you could, I'd really appreciate it."

Gabriel's expression smoothed out at the polite request and he smiled. Instead of answering with words, he lifted a hand and snapped, and a staff appeared in each of their hands. Perfect.

Remy shed his coat, tossing it onto the hood of a nearby car—and it didn't escape Spencer's notice that he did it on the side opposite of their spectators, as far from the mas possible—and then he moved out to the middle. This was going to be an interesting fight. Remy needed to let his energy out and Spencer also admitted that it would probably do a bit of good for their allies here to know what they were capable of and that they weren't helpless. Remy might argue for now showing all their skills right away but Spencer figured it was better for them all to have an understanding of one another.

"No active powers." Spencer called out to his lover.

Remy nodded his agreement. " _D'accord_."

When they were the appropriate distance apart, they faced one another and took their bow, each shielding their link as they did so neither would have that advantage. Spencer knew what his partner needed right now and he knew it wasn't some calm, clinical spar. He needed something that would get the blood pumping, the heart racing. He needed something to let out that energy that was inside of him before he blew himself and everything around him sky high. That knowledge prompted Spencer to be slightly more bold than normal. He didn't wait and draw Remy in as he usually did at the start of a fight. As soon as they straightened, Spencer attacked. He saw the surprise flash over Remy's face just seconds before the man reacted, mostly dodging the initial blow. He straightened back up wearing a sharp grin. The fight was on.

Off on the sidelines the three humans watched with shock on their faces. This was nothing like what they'd been expecting. The two brothers had seen a hint of Remy's fighting when they'd first met the man. But nothing like this. As for Spencer, well, not a one of them had thought he had anything like this in him. Like so many people before them, they'd thought Spencer the weaker of the two. One in need of defending. It was an image Spencer knew he couldn't seem to change about himself and so he'd learned to use it.

They fought for longer than their spectators had figured. Spencer was giving Remy a real run for his money, making him work for this fight, helping to burn out the energy and the stress that were churning in him just as he'd done plenty of times before. With as wired as Remy was, Spencer didn't actually expect to win their match—he so rarely did—so it was a bit of a surprise when he saw an opening. Still, he was well trained by Scott, Logan _and_ Remy, plus brotherly scuffles with Alex. He knew how to take advantage of any opening given to him. With one quick move, he had Remy's legs out from under him and was down on one knee, the tip of his Bo pressed firmly against the hollow of Remy's throat. Just to amuse them both, he let his charge build visibly on his hands and just barely on to the staff. His smile grew into a smirk. "What is it you always say to people here, Rem? Bang, you dead."

Applause and even what sounded like a catcall came from their audience.

Remy snorted out a laugh and dropped his hands to the side, tapping the ground. He was still laughing as he teased "Don't try an sound like Remy, cher. Sounds strange, comin' from y'r mouth."

"It sounds strange coming from yours as well." Spencer told him dryly. He pulled his staff away and set it down beside Remy's. Then he pushed up to his feet and smiled down at him, holding one hand out.

He was caught completely off guard when Remy surged up from the ground and caught him in the gut with one shoulder. He wasn't aiming to knock him down, though. The exact opposite. He grabbed around the back of Spencer's legs and then hoisted him up until he was draped over Remy's shoulder. The genius grabbed at his coat and let out a sound that was very much _not_ a squeak. "Remy, put me down, dammit! Put me down right this instant!"

Laughing, Remy adjusted his hold and then darted over to the shed nearby where he'd seen something before…ah!

Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw what his partner was grabbing. There was a hose attached to the wall there and the Cajun was already swirling the knob to turn it on. "Y'r lookin' kinda filthy, _mon bijou_. What kinda t'ief would Remy be if he didn't clean up his jewels none, huh?"

"Don't you dare. Remy Etienne LeBeau, don't you dare do—ah!" Spencer's loud shout echoed through the yard as Remy cheerfully turned the spray of water on him.

Watching as Remy thoroughly soaked his partner, in turn soaking his own backside, Dean shook his head. "I'll tell you one thing I'm learning about those two—they're ridiculous."

A hint of a smile touched Castiel's lips. "They appear to be having fun. Their souls shine brightly when they're together.

"They're _adorable_." Gabriel countered cheerfully. "Like little puppies!"

Sam smirked at him and shook his head but he didn't disagree. He couldn't help adding "You know what makes it even better?"

"What?"

"Spencer could've, by his own words, Tasered him at any time to make him stop."

It took a second for that realization to sink in. For them all to catch on to the fact that Spencer could've saved himself from this, and hadn't. He'd let his partner turn the hose on him and was continuing to do so.

Gabriel's grin grew wider. "See! Adorable!" He turned to smack his hand against Sam's arm and scowl at him. "Why don't we have water fights like that, Sammy?"

And that was how Sam, Gabriel, Remy, Spencer, and even Castiel and Dean ended up running around Singer's Salvage with water guns that Gabriel had snapped into existence. Bobby watched them all and gave a fond shake of his head, muttering "Idjits" before he headed back in the house. There was no way in hell he was getting soaked in this.


	6. Chapter 6

The sparring match and impromptu water fight helped to burn out quite a bit of Remy's energy and it wasn't that difficult for him to devote himself to researching once they got back inside the house. Really, though, there was only so much research they could do, only so many things to look at until Sinister surfaced somewhere. They had enough to barely get them through their first day at Bobby's house, but neither man hesitated to take an early bedtime that night just to step back from it all. Even Spencer was ready to let things go for a bit. When Bobby offered them a guest room upstairs, they happily took him up on it and went up together and they didn't come down again until morning.

Just like before, Remy was up before Spencer. When he managed to extract himself from bed and rose up beside it to stretch himself out. He was about to head out in search of the bathroom when he almost tripped over a bag on the floor. Curiosity had him scooping it up and looking inside. What he found made him grin. It was a bag of clothes—clothes that looked to be in his and Spencer's size. He pulled out a pair of jeans, boxers, and a tank top and made his way out into the hall and then into the bathroom.

One quick shower later—in which he unashamedly made use of the soaps already in there—and he was making his way down the stairs, the jeans and his shoes already back on and his shirt hanging out his back pocket.

The two angels and Dean were sitting together in the kitchen at a table that looked a bit bigger than the one that had been there last night. Pushing up his sunglasses, Remy grinned at them as they looked up. " _Bonjour, mes amis._ "

"Good morning." Castiel greeted him. Beside him, Dean looked up and scowled a little. "Dude, put a shirt on."

"Or don't." Gabriel added in quickly. He smirked around the sucker in his mouth and deliberately ran his eyes over Remy from head to toe and back again. "I always did like breakfast and a show."

Even though Castiel gave his brother a chiding look and Dean scowled, the teasing only made Remy laugh. He recognized in Gabriel bits of himself. The teasing, the flirting, the devil-may-care attitude, and the absolute loyalty. He knew the archangel's comments weren't meant to be taken seriously. It was just the same as Remy flirting. The Cajun could appreciate a good form and Spencer knew that. But Spencer knew that Remy wasn't going to do anything about any attraction he felt to someone else. He knew Remy loved _him_ and wasn't going to stray. Remy had a feeling Sam and Gabriel worked the same way. Because of that, he had no qualms about tipping his sunglasses down enough to wink at him. "Remy's always happy to be of service, M. _Ange._ " He put an extra sway to his hips while he made his way over to the coffee pot.

"Where's Spencer?" Dean asked just a bit sharply.

Remy had to smirk at the tone. He knew what Dean was doing, trying to remind him of his partner. His smirk faltered a little though as he thought of the man still sleeping upstairs. Last night hadn't been all that easy for the genius. Without something pressing for them to actually be doing, that giant brain of his was dwelling, and he wasn't up for talking about it yet. He hadn't told Remy yet about anything that had happened while he was with Sinister. Eventually, the Cajun was going to have to pull it out of him, because he knew how Spencer could dwell on things and how they could stick pretty damn hard in that head of his. It'd made it hard for him to get to sleep last night and Remy had woken him up twice when he noticed nightmares starting. He didn't let his worry show in his tone, though. "He's still sleepin'." Turning with his mug of coffee in hand, he flashed a smile at them all. "Y'all got any'ting to cook wit' round here? Remy's in de mood to make a proper breakfast. M' boy's too skinny; he needs some real food."

A finger snap and the counter was suddenly covered with everything Remy would need to make what he considered a proper breakfast. The dirty dishes that had been on the counter were gone, too, stacked clean on a towel nearby. Remy looked at it all and then back to Gabriel. "Dat must come in handy a whole helluva lot. _Merci_. Saves Remy from havin' to wash t'ings up."

"No prob." Gabriel said easily.

The scowl Dean wore grew deeper. He turned his glare over to Gabriel now, though, instead of Remy. "Dude, you never do that for us. You always make us clean up our own stuff."

Pulling his sucker out of his mouth, the archangel used it to point at Dean. "You have no manners." The sucker moved to point at Remy next. " _He_ says nice things like please and thank you. And he looks pretty while he does it." He popped the sucker back into his mouth and grinned around the stick.

Castiel's expression turned defensive. "Dean is very attractive as well."

Color filled Dean's cheeks while the kitchen echoed with both Gabriel and Remy's laughter.

That was the scene that Sam walked in on. Dean blushing, Castiel looking confused, Gabriel laughing delightedly, and Remy chuckling as he cooked. The younger Winchester looked around with confusion for a brief moment, his face still sleepy. Remy took pity on him and gestured him over towards the table. "Go on an sit down, Sammy. Remy'll bring y' y'r coffee."

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam mumbled automatically. Still, he moved over to the table and dropped down into a chair next to Gabriel, stealing a quick good morning kiss that was happily returned. When Remy brought over a cup of coffee, plus what he'd need to mix it up proper for himself, Sam looked up at him and then over at the others. "Why is there a half-naked man bringing me coffee in Bobby's kitchen?"

"Cause Deano's head would explode if he did it naked." Gabriel quipped, managing to perfectly convey with his tone just how disappointing he found that.

Sam snorted a laugh and shrugged his shoulder. When he looked up, Remy had his shades down enough to wink at him, and it made Sam smile. "Oh well." The younger Winchester said, adding sugar to his coffee. "Appreciate what you get, right?"

Remy wasn't sure which was funnier—Sam's comment and flirtatious wink he sent Remy's way, or the scandalized look on Dean's face. Remy pointed a spatula in Sam's direction. "Knew dere was a reason Remy liked y'."

He laughed as he went back to cooking.

* * *

By the time breakfast was done, Bobby had appeared, shaking his head and growling at them for making too much noise. It didn't stop the stories or the laughter, though. Remy—with his shirt on, at Bobby's order—sat down at the table and was eating his own plate of food, grinning proudly at the compliments his meal received. Through his link with Spencer, he felt as the genius woke up, and he felt him as he headed to the shower. When it felt like Spencer was just about done, the Cajun pushed up from his seat and started to prepare another plate as well as a cup of coffee. He'd just set them down and taken his seat once more when Spencer made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

A look at his face and Remy had to squash down the worry. Damn. Spencer must've been blocking off part of their link for Remy to not have sensed this beforehand. There was no way he could hide the tightness to his face or the slight twitch to his fingers. Things that the others might not notice or understand but that spoke volumes to Remy. He would've been able to judge more but Spencer had his contacts in so his eyes were the murky brown that Remy really wasn't all that fond of.

He held a hand out and once Spencer got close, caught him and drew him into his lap. It was another warning sign when Spencer didn't even mock-protest. He just dropped onto Remy's lap and immediately leaned back into him. Bless the others; they must've sensed something, because Sam continued on with his story, only giving Spencer a small smile in greeting but otherwise not drawing attention to him. The others did the same. It allowed Spencer to snuggle in just the slightest bit against his partner without fear of being stared at.

Remy lifted the mug off the table with his free hand, his other arm securely around Spencer's waist, and handed it to his partner. "Here, cher, jus' de way y' like it."

"Mm." Spencer gave him a kiss of thanks. "You should've got me up. I didn't mean to sleep so late."

"Y' needed it."

That was all they said to each other and all that needed to be said. Spencer settled in comfortably on Remy's lap, with a little encouragement, ate what was on his plate. Smiling, Remy laid his head against Spencer's shoulder and tuned his focus back to the table, catching in about halfway through a story Gabriel was telling about one of his many pranks. Spencer had explained a lot of what he found in the books to Remy, so the Cajun had a bit of an idea about the Trickster part of the archangel's personality. As he listened to Gabriel wrap up the story, he couldn't help how big his own grin had gotten. It didn't go unnoticed, either.

Spencer twisted enough to look down at him and there was good humor in his face, erasing some of the stress lines there. "No, Remy."

Remy's grin didn't even falter. It grew wider, actually. "What about M. _Chat_?"

"No, Remy." Spencer repeated. Everyone was turned towards them now.

"Aw, c'mon cher. If dere's any soul out dere dat deserves it, it'd be him."

"Attempting that would mean that he was actually capable of learning anything. Or caring." Spencer shook his head. None of them missed the small shiver he gave, though, no matter how calm his mask was.

Reaching discreetly, Remy laid a hand on Spencer's thigh. Just a simple touch and yet it was easy to see how it instantly settled the genius. Remy never once lost his smile. "Maybe he aint, _mais_ y' gotta admit, it'd be fun to watch, _oui_? Maybe turn him into a _petit chaton_." The image had him laughing. "Can y' see it? Wit' de lil whiskers an everyt'ing."

"Who're you talking about?" Sam asked curiously.

Oh, that was right, Sam was the one there that actually knew something about them. Reminded of that, Remy looked up and hoped to get someone on his side. "Creed."

The look on Sam's face shared his agreement even before he spoke. "Yeah, I'd have to agree. If anyone deserves it, it'd be him."

"Who is this Creed?" Dean asked them.

"Sabretooth." Sam explained, and that seemed to make it make a bit of sense for his brother. "A real psychopath."

Remy smothered a chuckle because he knew what was coming next. Sure enough… "No. Victor Creed exhibits more sociopathic tendencies than psychopathic." Spencer said. He laid down his fork to pick up his mug once more, cradling it in his hands. "In the fifth edition of the DSM-5, sociopathy and psychopathy are both listed under Antisocial Personality Disorders and as such they share many common behavioral traits. However, there are key differences. Sociopaths, in general, tend to be more impulsive and erratic in their behavior. Their crimes tend to be largely unplanned, with little regard to consequences. They're what we'd classify as 'disorganized' killers, more prone to agitation and anger, sometimes resulting in violent outbursts. Of course, all of this is a popular debate, and many people actually believe the two words are interchangeable." He went back to drinking his coffee, not really pay any attention to the strange looks that he was getting.

"Dude." Dean drawled out, looking at Spencer like he wasn't quite sure what the hell to make of him.

Snickering, Remy gave his partner a squeeze. "What'd Scotty tell y', cher? No lecturing people b'fore breakfast."

"This isn't before breakfast. We're all here, eating." Spencer pointed out. "Besides, Scott isn't, in case you didn't notice. My brother can only dictate my actions when I'm at his table, and he's lucky if he's even able to do it then. I refuse to abide by his ridiculous standards when he isn't even present."

"Wait a second." Sam interrupted carefully. He'd set his own cup down and was looking right at Spencer. "Are you talking about Scott…Summers. Cyclops?"

Dean huffed at that. "Cyclops." He said derisively, like the name pained him.

Spencer nodded. "I noticed that your comics don't show that. They have Scott's story quite different than the truth. There was no crash. At least, not of that kind. Our mother crashed her car while pregnant with me." There was only a hint of an ache to Spencer's words, one that Remy felt along their link. But Spencer had never known his mother and any real grief he felt over it was mostly the grief he'd picked up from his brothers, or the sorrow he felt _for_ them. "Our father kept the boys with him and I was adopted by my mother's cousin, Diana Reid, and her husband. We got to see each other in the summertime, though." He smiled at that, mostly likely thinking of his memories of those summers, and as usual he missed the looks that his words got him. Remy was well used to the way that Spencer spoke about his past. The forthright way he described what others would've been bitter or hurt about if they were in his shoes. Remy had comes to terms with the fact that Spencer just didn't see it as a problem. To him, this was his life, it had happened, and nothing was going to change that, so why bother being upset about it?

"Scotty one of dem protective big brothers, too." Remy added, drawing the attention off Spencer and to him. "Took some time an a bit of de charm to get him to relax about it."

Spencer turned immediately to stare at him in surprise. "You used your charm on him?"

" _Mais oui_. Used anyt'ing to get him to calm down, _mon bijou_."

"So your charm, it's an actual power?" Sam asked eagerly. He had a Spencer-like look of excitement at new knowledge that Remy couldn't resist on his partner and, terrifyingly, found he couldn't resist on this mammoth of a man either. Remy scowled over at him. "Oh, dat's not fair, usin' dat face. Bad enough dat Spencer does dat t' me. Aint fair dat y' can too."

"He's disgustingly good at it, isn't he?" Gabriel chimed in, speaking up for the first time in a while. He smiled fondly at Sam.

" _Oui._ " Remy scowled a moment longer. Then he rolled his eyes and let his lips curve again. "M' charm's a power, _oui_. Kind of like Penny's empathy, jus', a bit different. Remy can only feel a lil bit, _mais_ he can make y' feel somet'ing. Make y' wanna listen. Make y' like him."

"You can make someone like you?" Bobby asked. He was sitting up straight and much more on alert than before.

Remy had planned on getting this out of the way at some point. Especially since they had these damn comics that told them so much about them. Better to just get this done with now, then. " _Oui, mais_ maybe not in de sense y'r t'inkin, ol' man. Low key, it just makes y' wanna listen. Doesn't make y' do not'ing y' don't wanna do. Can't use it to make y' all do what Remy wants, t'ough. He aint manipulating y', if dat's what y'r afraid of. If Remy was, we'd all be a whole lot more naked right now."

"His charm has a strong sexual pull." Spencer explained, cutting in when he saw they weren't quite understanding. "When he lets it out in small doses, it just encourages you to like his words, to relax and listen to him. It makes you more amenable to him. When it comes out stronger, or concentrated, it makes people want him sexually."

Seeing their surprise, a smug grin stretched Remy's lips. "Remy can prove it." He challenged.

It wasn't any real surprise when Dean took him up on it.

Sighing, Spencer looked down at Remy. He reached up, brushing his fingertips soothingly against Remy's cheek and then tucking a bit of hair behind his ear. "Go ahead, if you want. I've got your back."

Remy smiled his appreciation. "Y' best not touch me den, _mon chou_."

He waited until Spencer moved over to the chair next to him, which Gabriel had snapped up. Once his lover was off his lap, Remy brought his focus over to Dean and every inch of his posture changed. While the charm was its own power, it was stronger if Remy did other things to help it along. Little things like his posture, a smile, a look in his eyes, or tiny little touches so that there was the added slam of skin to skin. He tipped his head and let his lips curve in a sultry little hint of a smile, a sort of coy flirt. The first stirrings of Remy's charm fluttered out and Spencer was the only one to pick up on it right away. He was attuned to it, familiar with it, and easily recognized even the light touch of it. "So y' want a sample of m' power, M. Winchester?" Remy's voice lowered to a flirtatious purr, his accent more liquid now, flowing over his words like warmed whiskey. "It aint a t'ing to take lightly, y' know. Power, now, it's a dangerous t'ing. _Mais_ a tough boy like y', y' like a bit of danger, _oui_? It can make t'ings fun." He tipped his head just enough to wink over the top of his sunglasses as he put an extra purr on the word 'fun'.

Humor tickled the back of Spencer's throat as he watched Dean stare at Remy with obvious surprise. The Cajun leaned forward, one finger coming out to run along the rim of his coffee mug in a gesture that was far more sexual than anything had a right to be. The charm coming off of Remy grew stronger with each passing second. It was starting to work, too. Almost against his will Dean's eyes were drawn down to that gesture. They snapped back up when Remy let out a husky chuckle. "Problems, cher?"

Dean visibly swallowed down the lump in his throat. "No." He insisted in a voice that shook only slightly.

Leaning forward, Remy upped the charm a little more and he lifted his hand from his glass, reaching out to lay just his fingertips against Dean's wrist. Even that little touch had Dean giving a full bodied shudder. Remy could see his pupils dilating, heard the soft intake of breath, and he let out another low chuckle. "Are y' sure about dat?"

It wasn't just Dean that was affected now. Bobby had leaned back, like he was drawing away from it, but Sam was showing signs as well and both Gabriel and Castiel were watching Remy now; Castiel with a flat, disapproving look, and Gabriel with an expression of calculation and open amusement.

From where he watched in his seat, Spencer wasn't worried about them, though. He was keeping a close eye on Remy. Using his charm was something that he didn't always have the most perfect control over and the last thing they needed was to create any real trouble. It was time to stop this before it seriously got out of control. "Remy."

Just the sound of his name was enough to have Remy drawing his hand back from Dean's wrist and turning his whole attention towards Spencer. That one look and Spencer knew that Remy's control was shakier than he'd thought. He knew one surefire way to help it. Without hesitation, he pushed out of his chair and climbed right back into Remy's lap. Remy responded immediately, shifting back a little and opening his arms, always happy to have Spencer with him. It worked to cut the charm off from the rest of the table. All of Remy's attention was focused on him now and his charm followed that sharp attention. The skin to skin acted as a sort of conduit and the full force of Remy's charm hit him like a blast straight to the gut. Or, more accurately, straight to his cock. Spencer forcibly ignored the ache and crossed his legs to hide any outward signs. He let Remy nuzzle in against his neck, grounding in their shared touch. While he did that, Spencer smiled over at Dean who was now looking stunned. Then he turned his smile to Castiel. "You might want to take your mate upstairs. I doubt he wants to try walking right now."

Laughter echoed through the kitchen as Bobby groaned and stormed away, grumbling about things he didn't want to know, and Castiel and Dean both vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next three days the group got on rather well with each other. Spencer could admit that he was growing fond of the people in the house. As it was, he already knew it was going to be hard to leave them all behind. Even in just such a short time he'd made friends with them and so had Remy. Really, Remy made friends with everyone, so it wasn't all that surprising to see him make friends here. He got along with Gabriel in a way that scared everyone around them. Those two were far too much alike in their flirtations and their sly senses of humor and naughty jokes. The only thing that allowed Spencer to relax at all was that he'd firmly told his partner he would be sleeping alone, outside, in a car, if he attempted to play some kind of joke on him. Remy took threats like that seriously.

The Cajun got on with Sam, too, which was good, because Sam was pretty attached at the hip with Gabriel. One afternoon Sam and Remy had spent hours discussing countless topics, varying from law to voodoo. Castiel seemed to like the Cajun, too. Remy wasn't the least bit bothered by explaining things to him and he never complained when the angel didn't catch a joke or reference—he was far too used to that with Spencer. Dean took a bit longer for Remy to win over. The guy was a bit suspicious after that charm demonstration. The fact that Remy had become the unofficial house cook seemed to help, though. And Sam's suggestion that Remy bake a pie definitely hadn't hurt. When Dean had devoured half a sweet potato pie in one sitting, Remy had grinned broadly at him, and Bobby had just laughed. Bobby took to Remy surprisingly quickly. He didn't take any of his nonsense and wasn't afraid to insult him and he grinned when Remy just insulted him right back. There was respect there, though. Kind of like the respect that Spencer had seen him display towards Mattie, someone who was both 'older and wiser' as Mattie was fond of reminding Remy.

For his part, Spencer tried to stay back a little, though he was never rude about it. He just wasn't quite ready to throw himself into interacting with people quite yet. He was still working his way through some things inside of his head and his empathy still felt kind of fragile after his stay with Sinister. That was normal, after something like that. Not just because of the emotional trauma that came along with any kidnapping or imprisonment, but because any time Sinister had him, he always subjected Spencer to tests—he was a Summers, after all, and the man's obsession with the Summers bloodline was well known—and his empathy was one of the things that Sinister liked to test the most. There was no real damage done to him or anything. It just, the best description he could come up with was that it put his internal settings on 'extra sensitive'. After spending so much time with his shields locked up tight just to be safe, feeling almost nothing the whole time except for the nasty, negative emotions that were so strong they leaked past his shields, he was extremely sensitive now that he could put his shields back to normal.

Still, for all that they all got along, they were all getting antsy. None of them were used to just sitting around. It wasn't in them.

It wasn't any wonder when, on day four, Bobby came out during their breakfast and slapped a file down on the table in front of Dean. The older Winchester looked up with a bit of surprise and Bobby met his gaze head on, tapping one finger on the file. "Group of mysterious deaths in a stretch of woods in Wisconsin. Friend of mine passed it along, thought it might be a vengeful spirit."

"Why isn't this friend taking care of it?" Dean asked, though he pulled the folder close and looked at the newspaper clippings inside.

Bobby scowled down at him. "Cause they're busy, and the group of you need something to do before you drive me insane."

That had Dean's eyes snapping up. "The group of us?" He looked around the table and then back at Bobby. "You can't expect us to take them with us, Bobby. They're supposed to be in hiding until we get this figured out."

"We aint just gonna hide out here, _mon ami_." Remy warned him, pointing a fork at him.

"I'm not gonna go on a hunt with two civilians who don't have a clue what they're doing and who're in risk each time they go out in public!" Dean shot back. "You can't even take off your sunglasses without risking yourself and us. How're you gonna hunt, huh?"

Remy looked offended from the instant the word 'civilian' came out of Dean's mouth and it only got worse the more the man spoke. "Now just a damn minute…"

"Both of us know how to hide our eyes." Spencer interrupted, putting a hand on Remy's arm to keep him calm. He extended just a hint of a calming aura around himself to try and take down the tempers in the room that felt like little needle pricks across his skin. "We've done it our entire lives, Dean. Besides which, we wouldn't do anything to put you or your case at risk. We're not even suggesting that you drag us around with you for interviews or whatever it is that you do. But at the very least, we can help in smaller ways, and we can be there for a bit of extra muscle just in case." He softened his voice a little and looked right at Dean's eyes, something he didn't usually do with others. "You're not the only one going stir crazy. We're not the inactive type people."

"Besides, they might be helpful." Bobby chimed in. "The kid there has read pretty much most of my library. He'll be a head full of facts for ya." Pausing, he snorted. "Not like you get much of a choice. I want my house empty for a day or two. I'm booting the lot of you out, soon as breakfast is done. I want some peace!" And before they could argue, he turned around and stormed away.

That left the group all staring at one another in the now silent kitchen. "Well," Sam said, breaking the silence. "I guess we better get cleaned up."

Dean glared at them all. "Fine." He growled. Lifting a finger, he pointed it at Remy. "But you better keep your hyper ass in control and keep those sunglasses in place. And you," He moved his finger to point at Spencer now. "You better keep your partner in check. He doesn't listen to anyone else."

Smiling, Spencer nodded, understanding perfectly. It was an order Scott had given him plenty of times when Spencer was there to go with the team on a mission. He always said that Remy was best behaved when Spencer was there to keep him in line. Then again, he also said that that's when Remy was most dangerous, too, because he'd take out anyone and anything that thought they might harm Spencer. Beside him, his partner looked positively gleeful at the prospect of going anywhere.

* * *

Not everyone was going to fit into the car. That was just common sense. It also made sense that the two capable of flying would just meet up with them later on. Why they didn't just have the angels fly them straight there, Spencer didn't know. He had a feeling either one would've been willing. But he didn't say anything about it as he and Remy climbed into the backseat of the car and they set off down the road.

The first half of the trip was spent discussing the case. Watching the two brothers, Spencer couldn't help but smile. This was a familiar scene. How many times had he done this with his own team? Or watched Scotty and the others do it? This was exactly the same even if what they were going after was something different. Spencer sat back in his corner of the car and was content to just watch for the time being. He didn't have problems with long car rides and Remy could be entertaining enough if he needed. The Cajun chose the seat right next to Spencer instead of against the other door, which had made Dean scowl and Sam snicker.

They were about halfway there, Spencer estimated, when there was a tug at his senses and he looked over just seconds before Gabriel appeared in the seat next to Remy. Neither mutant jumped. Remy had noticed Spencer turning and had turned himself as well. The two smiled their greeting at the archangel. " _Bonjour, mon ami._ Get a little bored?" Remy asked teasingly.

Sam turned enough to smile back at his mate. "Hey, Gabe."

True to form, Gabriel leaned forward, bracing on Remy to do it, and stole a quick kiss. "Hey, Samsquatch! I can't believe you guys aren't there yet." Flopping back in his seat, he looked around him. "Cassie and I got bored waiting."

"Where's Cas at?" Dean asked, picking up on the only part of things that obviously mattered to him.

Snapping himself a sucker, Gabriel settled back against the seat. "Taking a quick trip upstairs for something or other." He reached out, one hand going up to fiddle with the bottom bits of Sam's hair. "So, I figured I'd come bug you bozos. At least you guys are pretty good for a laugh."

"Oh, _merci_." Remy drawled out, voice thick with amusement. "Good to know we entertain y', _mon ami_."

Gabriel's eyes twinkled with good humor. He gestured at Remy imperiously with one hand. "Amuse me, mortal."

Even though Spencer couldn't see Remy's face, he still knew the lascivious look that would be there, the one that went perfectly with the low purr his voice dropped to. "Now dat sounds like a fine way to pass de time."

That had Dean spluttering even as Sam turned to give the two behind him an amused look. "Clothes stay on in the car, guys. Dean's got rules against that."

"Damn right I do!" Dean warned them. "No one gets naked in my car except me!"

Spencer slapped a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter. The good humor he felt from Remy made it harder to hide. The two shared a look and Remy leaned in to kiss the side of Spencer's head, hiding his smirk against his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Gabriel winked at him and then leaned forward to stick his head between Sam and Dean's and whine. "But Deano, I'm _bored._ Aren't we there yet?"

Amusement filled the Cajun when he actually saw Dean twitch a little at the archangel's question. Hiding his smirk against Spencer's hair, he added in his own voice, putting on that whine that he knew drove Scott crazy. "D _ea_ n, he's touchin' m' leg!"

Immediately Gabriel spun and pouted at him. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

The music got a little louder and Spencer had to smother his laugh. Reaching over, Remy hovered his hand in front of Gabriel's face, using something he'd seen Jubilee do to irritate Bobby when she was in a mood. "I'm not touchin' y', see! Not touchin' y'!"

" _Sammy_! He's breathing my air!"

Remy leaned in and drew in a deep, deliberate breath right in front of him, purposely 'breathing his air'. In response, Gabriel shoved at him, and it had poor Spencer cursing at them as he was caught up in it as well. Remy's body knocked into him and sent him into the door and he reacted instinctively by shoving the Cajun right back across the seat at Gabriel. Within seconds there was an all-out wrestling match in the backseat.

"Dammit, you three, knock it off!" Dean shouted back at that. "Don't make me pull this car over!"

That had the effect of almost instantly silencing the entire car. Even Sam turned to stare at his brother with a grin stretched wide on his face. The three in the backseat moved so that they could all look forward at Dean. Even Spencer, who had somehow ended up half buried under the other two and partially down on the floor, twisted himself enough to look at the older Winchester. There was a split second there the radio was the only noise in the car. Then, laughter erupted, and the trio wasn't wrestling around any longer, they were lying all over one another as they laughed.

Dean steadfastly stared at the road, refusing to look back at any of them. "Oh, just…shut up." He grumbled at them. But not even he could resist the good humor that was filling the car. He scoffed slightly at them, giving a low "Idiots. You're all idiots." Still, a hint of a smile ghosted over his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

As it turned out, their games sort of backfired on them when they arrived at the motel they were going to be staying out. Dean was absolutely out of patience with the whole lot of them and ended up growling out orders for Spencer and Remy to "Stay in the room and don't let anyone see you!" before he grabbed Sam and headed out to do…whatever it was that they did at the start of a case. Spencer watched them go with a consternated look on his face. Even Gabriel had gone with them, sticking to his mate.

"Bout time dey left." Remy murmured from Spencer's side. Turning, he grinned at his partner and slung an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, cher! Quit lookin' so glum!"

Spencer raised his eyebrows at him. "Remy, we've been dropped off at a hotel like errant children and told to, 'stay put'."

"Since when does Remy listen, eh? He's got plans. Have a lil faith." Lifting a hand, Remy lightly shook the wallet he held—a wallet that Spencer knew very well did not belong to either one of them. Humor lit the Cajun's face. "Feel like going to de bar an earnin' a few bucks? Remy's t'inking we need our own room tonight."

For a moment Spencer just stared. Then he shook his head. Why on earth did he expect anything else out of Remy? "He's going to hurt you and I'm not entirely sure I'm going to stop him."

"He can _try_." Remy shot back. Using the arm around Spencer's shoulders to pull him in, he pressed a kiss to the side of the younger man's head. "C'mon, _mon bijou_. Let's go see if de locals here are as gullible as dey are in our world."

* * *

Hours later Spencer and Remy were happily ensconced in their own room at the motel, two doors down from the room the Winchesters had. Not only had they earned enough money for their own room, they had extra, too, _and_ Spencer had made sure Remy replaced what was 'borrowed' out of Dean's wallet. When they got back to the motel, Remy had slipped the wallet into the motel room, sticking it with Dean's bag. Spencer gave him a dry look for it but he'd just shrugged. "Hey, big bad hunter like him, braggin' bout some of de shit he's pulled, if he didn't feel Remy takin' it den he deserved his pocket getting picked. Least we put it back with de money back in dere!" They left a note on the table in the room, too, to let the group know where they were. That was also at Spencer's insistence.

Then they went down to their room and Remy proceeded to show Spencer just why he wanted a room of their own.

Luckily for all parties involved, by the time Dean came pounding on their door, the two were simply relaxing on the bed, flipping through channels on the motel TV while they laid wrapped up in one another. The knock on the door made Spencer jump, and he quickly grabbed a shirt from the floor, not really caring that it was Remy's. Remy snorted outa laugh as he sat up and stretched. "Calm down, cher. Dey aint getting in yet." Remy teased him. Then, louder, he called out "Hold y'r horses!"

Remy snagged his jeans off the floor and tugged them up, not bothering with boxers first or even a t-shirt. He had absolutely no qualms about the scratches and bites that showed on his skin. As he finished doing up the button, he saw that Spencer had already yanked his own pants back on and was now sitting cross legged in the bed, looking too damn delicious for his own good in Remy's shirt. The Cajun had to fight not to growl and tell the people at the door to go to hell. Seeing his lovers in his clothes had always been a kink for Remy and it was even more of one with Spencer than it had been with anyone else. Add in how disheveled the genius looked and, oh, he was a temptation.

Another round of banging on the door snapped Remy out of his thoughts. Scowl in place, he swung around and marched barefoot over to the door, snagging his sunglasses from the table as he went. He slipped them into place and then yanked the door open wide. "Aint y' never heard of patience?" He demanded of the four standing there. "Next time y' get dat impatient, Remy aint gonna bother takin de time to be polite an put his pants on first."

From the back, Gabriel let out a wolf whistle that had Remy grinning and Sam shaking his head. Castiel didn't say anything and Dean glared, but there was just a hint of a blush to his cheeks that Remy found amusing and a bit endearing. "Dude, TMI." The hunter said flatly.

Remy just grinned. Stepping back, he pulled the door wide. "C'mon in, _mes amis_. We was jus' t'inking bout ordering pizza."

He didn't wait for them to decide, just turned around and strolled back over to the bed, dropping down in front of Spencer and letting his head fall into his partner's lap. For his part, Spencer scowled down at him, but that didn't stop him from immediately bringing his fingers to Remy's hair.

Dean hesitated halfway in the room and looked around at the hints of destruction that Remy hadn't really noticed until now. The cheesy pictures on the wall were slightly askew, one almost falling down, and Remy smirked because that was where Spencer had slammed him into the wall. There were bits of clothes lying here and there and a bit of broken glass beside the bed from the lamp that Spencer's powers had caused to explode. "Dude," Dean said, looking back over at them and giving a small wince. "I feel like I'm hanging out inside a cheesy porno."

"Gabe, would you mind?" Sam asked, smirking at his brother's discomfort.

A finger snap later and the entire room was once more set to rights. All except for the bed. It, and the two on it, still left absolutely no doubt as to what had been done in here.

Dean, naturally, stayed over in the kitchenette area of the room, leaning back against the counter there and looking for all the world like he wished he had something to drink. Taking pity on him, Remy called out "Dere's beer in de fridge, _mon ami_. Help y'rself." He had to snicker a little at how fast Dean moved then.

His brother didn't look as on edge as Dean did. Much more comfortable with them, Sam took one of the chairs by the table, relaxing into it and stretching his long legs out so he could cross them at the ankles.

It was Castiel who caught both Remy and Spencer's attention. The angel that was mostly quiet, who Remy personally thought reminded him an awful lot of Spencer when he was hyper-focused on something, was gravitating towards Dean, which really wasn't all that unusual, but he was watching him drink his beer with a look in his eyes that could only really be described as lustful, and he was a lot more in his space than normal. Or, maybe it was more that he was in his space with _intent_ , not his usual cluelessness. Gabriel snickered over it as he dropped down into a chair at Sam's side and promptly kicked his legs up on his partner's lap. "Reign it in there, little bro. We're here to talk shop. You can ravish your mortal once we're done for the night."

That had the added bonus of making Dean almost choke on his beer, which had Remy chuckling out a low laugh.

Gabriel rolled his head over to smirk at the two on the bed. "It's all your fault, you know. _Not_ that I'm complaining. But you two leave a heavy emotional impression behind. The stronger the emotion, the heavier the impression. Cassy over there is just picking up on it."

It only took a second for that to kick in. Then Remy felt Spencer's embarrassment go sky high as the genius realized what that meant. To his amusement, and the amusement of the room, Spencer groaned and dropped his head down, showing his flexibility as he rested his forehead against Remy's shoulder. "Shoot me now." He grumbled.

The Cajun let out a husky laugh and pressed a kiss against the side of Spencer's head. He could've teased him a little more, drawn it out and had a ton of fun, but unlike the others, he could feel just how embarrassed Spencer really was, and there was nothing more important to him than his partner. So, Remy pet lightly at his hair to soothe him, and drew the topic safely to something else. "So, how's de case goin'?"

"We've got a start…" Sam began, only to be cut off by Dean's sharp "It's fine."

The two brothers shared a look, one annoyed and one firm. Remy watched with amusement as the two had yet another of their silent conversations. Gabriel, however, didn't seem to have the patience for it. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and a pile of folders appeared on the bed in front of Remy. "There're the victims so far." He said. As Dean shifted his glare to Gabriel, the archangel rolled his eyes. "Cool it there, Deano. They're here with us, and you're the one who demanded to come down here and find them. Why do that if not to at least talk it all out?"

Before the two could start arguing, Sam turned to face the two on the bed and spoke just loud enough to override whatever Dean was trying to say. "We're going to talk to the families later on, try and find out what ties all the victims together. There's nothing obvious in their records, no accident that they all seem to be a part of, no crime they've all been convicted of. Nothing, really, that ties them together in any way. But they were all killed in the same style. All of them were brutally beaten, their right leg and left arm broken, and strangled to death."

Remy hadn't bothered to touch the folders. That wasn't something he wanted to read _or_ see. Hearing it was always bad enough. But Spencer had no such hesitation. He was already grabbing one before Sam had started talking and he was through the first two by the time Sam was done. As he looked at each one, he laid it out on the bed behind Remy, keeping them open on the page he needed. His brow furrowed as he looked over them all.

"What is it?" Sam asked, seeing the look on Spencer's face.

For a moment the genius didn't answer. Then, without lifting his eyes from the folders, he asked "Are you positive that the case is supernatural in origin? I don't know enough on the subject to make a guess like that."

"We're pretty sure." Dean said. Then, almost against his will, "Why?"

Again, Spencer stayed quiet for a moment. Remy snuck a look up at him and found him biting his cheek as he always did when he thought real hard. "It's just…" Spencer hesitated, unsure in something. He must've made up his mind though because his expression steadied a little and he continued on. "Robert suggested that these might be a vengeful spirit, and while I don't know much about them, I did read some in his library. My understanding of spirits, at least the ones I've seen back home, is that you can't physically attack them. If you tried to throw a punch, it wouldn't connect, correct?" He looked up and waited for a nod before going on. "Yet all your victims here have obvious defensive wounds. If this were a regular case, it would suggest that the victim fought back against their attacker. A much larger, stronger attacker, judging by the size of the bruises on their wrists and throat. Most likely more than one."

When Spencer hesitated again, Remy looked up at him, palming his knee to draw his attention. "Y'r t'inking dey was a pack, _oui_? Aint dat what y'all call it?"

Spencer gave a low hum of agreement. "Pack mentality can be quite dangerous. It would explain the severity of the wounds and the amount of sheer violence that shows here. Humans tend to be more violent when in a group where they're all committing the crime. Instead of being alone and potentially scared of what they're doing, they have friends there, a group that are doing the same as they are, giving them a sort of silent approval for their actions. They spur one another on to even greater heights until what might've started only as harassment can end in murder."

"Vengeful spirits usually recreate their deaths on their victims." Dean said, drawn into the discussion despite whatever his earlier reservations had been. "So you're saying there's a chance that all these guys here were a part of murdering our spirit?"

Nodding, Spencer looked back at the folders again. "It's possible."

"Could y' profile in reverse?" Remy asked curiously. "Try an figure out de victim from de injuries?"

"Maybe. It wouldn't be absolute, but, maybe." He picked up a folder, lifting a page to look underneath before setting it back down and moving on to the next. Remy was surprised to see that the others were waiting quietly, even Dean, watching Spencer as he sifted through things. It only took a few minutes before the genius started to speak again. "If you separated the injuries from the victims, looked at them without knowledge of the gender of the victim or any such personal information, I'd make the educated guess that the victim was female. The bruising on the wrists, the hips, and knees, suggest that there wasn't just physical assault, but sexual as well. The small cuts and rash like mark on the right cheek were probably from where her face was pressed into the ground." He looked over things one last time and then looked up at the brothers. "You're probably not going to find a simple grave for her. A group like this, with a crime like that, they're more likely to dispose of the body. Your best bet would be to see if this group had any more to it and hope you can get one of them to tell you what they did with her." All at once he seemed to realize that everyone was watching him and that he'd basically been telling them how to do their job. The blush that filled his cheeks was too damn cute, in Remy's opinion, as was the way he suddenly started to stammer. "Oh, ah, I mean, you know, if you want. It's just a suggestion, that's all."

Remy stretched himself up from the bed and twisted enough to be able to plant a quick kiss on Spencer's lips. "Dat brain of y'rs don't never shut off, does it?"

"If it did, I'd be dead." Spencer pointed out.

"Y' aint dyin' on Remy. Not f' a long, long time. An Remy's dyin' first."

"Yeah, when Spencer kills you." Gabriel teased them.

Remy laughed and pushed himself up from the bed. " _Oui._ Papa always said Remy's mouth was gonna be de death of him one day." He tipped them a wink as he strolled over to the in room phone. "'m getting hungry f' dat pizza, how bout de rest of y'? Y'all want some dinner? Remy's buying."

"How the hell are you buying pizza?" Dean asked him. "For that matter, how the hell did you get the room, or the beer, or any of it?"

"Remy's just dat good." The Cajun answered, smirking.

From his spot on the bed, Spencer rolled his eyes as he continued to gather up the folders and close them all. "By which he means we went to a bar. Hustling is just as easy here as it is back home. It didn't take us long to make what we needed."

A low hum came from Remy. He flipped through the phone book that had been under the phone until he found the section for pizza stores. "Might've lifted dat _connards_ wallet, too. Y' saw him, Penny, _oui_? De one up at de bar?"

For a second Spencer hesitated as he thought about it. Then his face twisted in displeasure. "Oh. The one who was harassing that lady. He deserved it."

Remy shot him a quick smirk. "Dat why y' fried his car?"

"As I said—he deserved it."

Laughter filled the room, making Spencer blush a little and Remy grin. The Cajun leaned back against the wall as he dialed the number he'd found for the pizza place. Despite the case the team was here working on, tonight looked like it had the potential to shape up into a great night. Anything that made Spencer relax and smile like that was worth it in his books. He'd been able to feel Spencer's worry growing every day that they were trapped here and he knew his partner was worrying about his brothers back home, missing his family. For tonight, with the help of new friends, maybe he'd be able to get Spencer to relax enough that he could sleep uninterrupted.


	9. Chapter 9

No matter how many times Spencer witnessed Remy's silver tongue in action, it never failed to amaze him. How on earth the man could somehow convince people to do something or go along with something they were so dead set against was just a mystery. It wasn't all his charm, though he liked to joke it was. There was just something about _him_. He had this weird ability to talk people around to what he wanted. Case in point—Dean had been absolutely adamant that neither Spencer nor Remy would be coming with them tonight when they went to check out some site near where all the bodies had been found. They were hoping to discover _something_ there. Dean had insisted that they were civilians and as such wouldn't be coming with them.

Yet, here they were, walking along quietly behind the Winchesters, their eyes and ears and other senses open wide in the hopes of sensing something.

This really wasn't the first time that Spencer had dealt with a spirit. Their world had them too. In his line of work, he'd dealt with them more than once, though it never did get any easier. He connected with them through their emotions which were about the only thing left of them by this point. Spirits were essentially emotions and energy—two things that Spencer could sense and control. Usually when it happened, he had one of his teammates at his side, or on some rather memorable occasions, he had his siblings. But he always seemed to stumble across them. In his line of work it was pretty impossible _not_ to. This was vastly different than that. This was wandering around with his senses open in the hopes of being able to feel _something_. He'd had to take a moment and center himself and then acknowledge both Dean and Sam before being able to dismiss them from his senses. Or, not really dismiss so much as, push to the background. They were there, still felt, but dubbed as 'safe' in his mind.

He didn't have to do any of that with Remy. Remy was a part of him and as such, he was always aware of him.

Focusing on his extra senses the way that he was meant that he wasn't paying as much attention to the physical world around him. That was where Remy came in; he kept a hold on Spencer and carefully led him forward. He did it without being asked, but that didn't mean he did it without teasing. "Y' trip on a tree root or somet'ing and Remy's lettin' y' fall." He threatened.

"No, you won't." Spencer murmured. He knew better.

There was definitely the feel of _something_ in the air here. He wasn't quite sure what or where yet, but he knew it was there, and he followed it. Opened himself up and let his senses lead him to where the emotions seemed to be the strongest. Even when that meant breaking away from the Winchesters to do it. Spencer followed the emotional trail, Remy at his elbow making sure he didn't run into things, and the two brothers calling out quietly behind them. "There's something over here." Spencer said lowly to Remy. "I'm not sure yet. It just…" He cut off as the emotions suddenly slammed right into him with startling intensity. The spirit was very nearby.

As was common, the first thing Spencer felt was rage. Furious, all-consuming rage, fueled by pain. He shuddered as it washed over him. It saturated the air. Spencer knew he could follow it, if he was careful. He could try and hunt it down further and trace it back to a source. Or, he could stretch out just _so_ , very carefully, and then… _pull_.

The temperature around them changed and Spencer heard the others moving and a few curse words. He didn't move. He stayed frozen, feet planted in the ground, and tugged again, pulling more and more, bringing it closer, and at the same time he braced his own energy to use as a shield to keep him and the others safe. Physically he reached out for the one beside him. Remy's hand immediately caught his. Without opening his eyes, Spencer murmured "Watch my back?"

"Always, _mon bijou_."

The promise made him smile. Secure now that he knew Remy was looking out for him, he pulled that last little bit. His eyes snapped open at the same time that she appeared in front of him.

Both brothers swore and Spencer saw them lift their guns. He didn't focus on them, though; he trusted Remy. Sure enough, his partner moved, sheltering both Spencer and the ghost. "Wait!" The Cajun called out sharply. "Just wait!"

"Dammit, Rem! Move!" Dean growled out.

"Hold y'r damn horses, mec! Jus' give Spencer a chance, would y'? An hold y'r fuckin' fire!"

Spencer was looking right at the woman. Words, he knew, didn't work when they were at this stage. Not while they were this angry. He opened himself up a little more to her emotions, hissing only slightly as they poured into him with a ferocity that he could never get used to. Only when he'd steadied himself under them did he try to reach back out. He sent calm first, peace, understanding, safety, all the positive and soothing emotions that he could. He washed them over her, around her, wrapping them around the very essence of the spirit. Little by little, breath by breath, he fed them into her, feeling it as her rage started to calm. He saw some of the fury melt off of her face and a flicker of something, of who she used to be, crossing her face. _Now_ was the time to speak. "We want to help." He told her carefully. "I just want to help you."

" _I hurt_." She told him, her voice ringing with the pain of it, the anger still lurking underneath. _"They hurt me, and no one cared._ "

"I care."

" _They deserve to pay. I deserve justice._ "

He took a small step forward, fighting not to shiver as he left behind a bit of the warmth of Remy's presence, moving closer to the cold of the spirit. "You do—but not like this. You're better than this. I can help you find peace again."

She looked mournfully at him. _"There is no peace. They hurt me._ " Her energy pulsed against his and his empathy picked up on the images that went with those words. His whole body shuddered. When his eyes met hers again, he ached even more. Sorrow was clear on her face. " _They were right. No one noticed I was gone. No one cared."_

"No, they were wrong." Spencer told her firmly. "People noticed. They cared. _We_ care." And he sent just that to her. He sent her caring, affection, understanding, support. He sent her all that he could and watched as the angry energy around her dissipated. "You need to let go." He told her gently, taking another step forward, further away from the safety of the others. He extended a bit more towards her, pushing himself, drawing away all that rage and hurt and fear and _pain_. "It's time for you to move on, Annabella."

Shock washed over her face. " _You're making it better._ "

"I told you I wanted to help." Spencer said, smiling.

This was always the best part. This was the part that made the rest of it worth it. Spencer drew away the last of the anger and the pain until, finally at peace with herself, she smiled at him and nodded and stepped away to the place where Spencer couldn't follow.

Silence fell over the area.

* * *

It was easy to see just how tense Spencer's body was. Every line of him was so tight it was a wonder he hadn't snapped apart yet. Then he turned towards Remy and there was a dark look in his eyes, the sparks dark in a way that made Remy shiver. Remy took a step back instinctively, though he didn't want to leave. There were a few ways to handle Spencer when he was full of strong emotions like this. But one was very much Remy's preference. If that was what he wanted to do, he knew he needed to do it soon. " _Mes amis_." He called out without ever taking his eyes off Spencer. "De motel aint dat far away. Spencer an I are just gonna meet y' back dere, yeah? We got a little somet'ing we need to take care of first."

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked.

Spencer took a small step back from Remy. Little tremors were running over him and Remy knew if he didn't do this soon, his partner would run. Remy blew out a slow breath. "Y' might not wanna stick around and watch dis." He let out the first little tendrils of charm and watched as Spencer stiffened when he felt it.

Behind him, Sam reacted as well, seemingly realizing just what was going on here. "Shit." The young hunter cursed. Then, "Gabriel, we need your help. Can you get us to our rooms, please?"

The next second the world around them transformed and Remy found himself standing in the motel room he'd gotten with Spencer earlier. They were both standing at the foot of the bad, facing off just the same that they'd been in the forest.

Remy could see he had to act fast here before Spencer took it upon himself to leave. He'd want to keep this anger away from Remy; go somewhere private and find some way to let it out. Probably in a stupidly self-destructive way. Remy could change that. Without even hesitating, he let go of his control and let the full force of his charm slam right into Spencer. It sent a delicious chill down Remy's spine to see the way that Spencer's eyes went even darker and his pupils dilated until there was almost no color left. A low sound that was suspiciously close to a snarl filled the room.

Then, Spencer pounced.

There was nothing calm or controlled about what came next. Spencer's body hit his with enough force to slam Remy up against the wall and make the pictures shake. One of his hands gripped tightly to Remy's hip to hold him in place while the other slid up and fisted into Remy's hair, yanking him down into a kiss that was sharp and biting. Remy knew he could either ride this out or fight it; both would get the result they wanted. Fighting, however, would only encourage the rage in Spencer, potentially breed it higher. Right now he could feel just how much was in him and he knew that fueling it wasn't what was needed. Spencer needed an outlet and Remy was definitely more than willing to be that.

The fist in his hair tightened and Remy let himself melt down into it. His whole body went pliant in Spencer's hold and he let his partner take complete control. Spencer didn't disappoint. He _ravaged_ Remy with a ferocity that he usually refused to allow himself to indulge in. Remy felt Spencer's emotions wrap around him and press against his charm and he shuddered at the strength of the feral like lust that was pulsing inside of Spencer. This wasn't going to be easy or slow. This was going to be hard, fast, and so fucking perfect.

Remy went with it when Spencer shoved him towards the bed. "Clothes." His lover snapped.

Never before had Remy ever stripped himself quite so fast. He paused only long enough to pull out a bottle of lube from the nightstand and then he dropped himself down onto his back on the bed. In the time that he'd been stripping, Spencer had been doing the same, and as soon as Remy hit the bed Spencer was pouncing again. He threw himself onto Remy and pinned him down with far more strength than many probably believed he had.

Energy arced from Spencer and Remy shuddered as he saw the colors dancing in Spencer's eyes. Then Spencer was capturing his mouth again and Remy was moaning loudly under that skillful tongue and the sharp teeth that bit at his bottom lip. When Spencer's mouth moved to travel down his throat, Remy threw his head back and opened up his throat to quick bites and dirty licks.

No rage put in Spencer was enough to make him actually seriously _hurt_ Remy. The Cajun knew he was in no danger. But there was that hint of it—the potential for danger—and he knew Spencer had the capability. It was enough to give everything an amazing edge to it. Add in the loop that their emotions were making and Remy didn't stand a chance.

Strong hands gripped Remy's hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Remy eagerly moved to do it, curling his knees up and presenting himself shamelessly. He was rewarded with a hard bite on his backside that had him crying out and bucking forward. Spencer didn't stop there; he trailed licks and bites up Remy's spine until he reached the back of his neck where he bit down, hard, at the same time that he pressed a lubed finger right up against Remy's entrance.

The cry Remy let out could probably be heard rooms away. He didn't care. He sobbed out a breath as Spencer forced his finger in hard and fast. Instead of trying to pull away from it, he spread his legs a little more and shoved back, trying to get more, harder, _deeper_. Spencer responded by snarling right up against Remy's neck and pulling his finger back, only to shove two in this time. Remy sobbed brokenly. "Spencer!"

"What, Remy?" Spencer demanded, nipping at his ear. His fingers pushed in and out, setting up a hard and fast rythym that was breaking Remy apart and yet, wasn't enough. He needed more!

English deserted him as so often happened in moments like this. "Spencer, cher, _s'il te plait, baises moi.. J'ai envie de toi_!"

He heard a low, husky chuckle that made his whole body shiver. "I love when you talk like that."

There was no way that those two fingers had opened imp u anywhere near enough. When they pulled out and Remy felt Spencer shift, he knew what was coming just as he knew it was going to hurt. Remy moaned happily at the thought. He _wanted_ it to hurt. It wasn't something he wanted all the time, no, but every now and again he wanted that dangerous edge, that pain. He wanted to be _owned_.

Spencer curled a hand over one of Remy's hips and held him in place while his other hand helped to brace. A familiar pressure pushed up against Remy. His hands fisted in the sheets and he tried to force himself to relax. The thick head of Spencer's cock pressed in and Remy felt the stretch and burn of too much, too fast, making him drop his face down to bury it in the blankets. His hand tightened in the blankets and he drew them close, pressed them against his face. It muffled the sob he let out when Spencer shoved in a few more inches.

The sound of his sob had Spencer stopping. Remy could feel the tension in him, feel just how tightly he was holding himself back, holding back that rage fueled lust that would be demanding he just shove his way in and bury himself as deep as he could. It was probably taking everything he had just to keep him from fucking into Remy no matter the pain it would cause him. The fact that he did it, that he held himself there even though Remy could feel that control, feel how much it hurt to hold back, only made the Cajun feel more loved. He pressed his hands down into the bed and then, with a deep snarl, he shoved his hips back and impaled himself on Spencer.

The both of them cried out from the force of it. "Remy!" Spencer's hand slapped down onto Remy's back, holding him down, keeping him still.

"Don't…" Remy sucked in a shaky breath. His eyes were watering from the burn and it felt so. Damn. Good! "Don't stop!" His hips twitched as best as they could in Spencer's hold, begging him to move. "Don't fucking stop!"

Short nails scratched down Remy's back until long fingers could finally curl around his hip. Remy scrambled to get braced underneath him—he knew what was coming. Spencer's hands clamped down on his hips and then his lover was pulling back and snapping his hips forward with a force that sent their bed into the wall and had Remy screaming. It was hard and hot and painful and so fucking perfect.

The pace Spencer set was brutal. Remy could only submit underneath it as Spencer broke him open and took him apart and sent more wave after wave of pleasure burning through him until the Cajun came, screaming, not even registering the explosions from the pillow he charged. It would've exploded in his face if Spencer hadn't yanked it away. The force of his orgasm was so strong it knocked him out.

He came to a few moments later. His body was throbbing, though it was clean, and thank fuck he wasn't lying in the wet spot. Spencer was cuddled up to his chest, face buried in against his neck, and there were fine tremors running down either him or Remy or both of them, it was hard to tell.

Remy knew Spencer well enough to know that, no matter how satisfied he was right now, he'd be worrying. So he cut that off before his partner could say a word. "Dat," Remy drawled out, pausing to clear his throat. _Merde_ , he sounded like he'd screamed himself hoarse. "Dat was fuckin' awesome. I t'ink y' broke me."

There was just a slight hesitation before he felt Spencer's lips curving up in a smile against his skin. "You sound entirely too pleased with that."

"Mm. 'S worth it, cher."

A slender hand trailed lightly up his side. "I guess I'll just have to put you back together again, then."

Letting out a sound that was almost like a purr, Remy snuggled in close. "Whatever y' say, doc."

He felt Spencer's low laugh against his skin and smiled happily to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

When the group met in the morning for breakfast, Spencer and Remy got an idea as to how much of an effect they'd had around them last night. Logically, Spencer knew that his empathy and Remy's charm could be a dangerous combination together, especially when combined and then set free like that, but he hadn't been thinking clearly about it when it happened. He didn't really think about it at all until they walked into the diner the next morning and Spencer got his first look at the people waiting for them.

The first thing Spencer noticed was the emotions. After last night's events, not just the ghost but the release of all those emotions, Spencer's shields were horrible. It meant that he felt pretty much everything from the instant he walked in. Of course, that meant that he was almost blinded by the two angels, their beautiful light shining through even more than normal. The love that they were made of was a bit different this morning, though. Castiel's was also a bit content and very pleased. Gabriel's—well, Gabriel just radiated smugness and good cheer, and an aura not unlike the one that Remy was letting off right now.

Dean was just sort of staring down at his coffee from his seat beside Castiel. He looked kind of stunned, almost like he was in shock, yet at the same time completely content. Sam had a lazy smirk and a very, very pleased feel about him.

"Oh God." Spencer breathed out, stopping just barely inside the diner. He ignored the people brushing past him and just stared in stunned realization at the table ahead. When Gabriel looked up, catching his eye, the archangel grinned even broader and winked right at him. Spencer felt his cheeks burn. "Oh, _hell_."

Remy's arm slipped easily around his waist and he found himself pulled in against his partner's side. "What is it, cher?" There was real concern there. Remy knew how weak Spencer's shields were right now.

"I didn't…" Licking his lips, Spencer looked up at Remy, beyond embarrassed and wanting nothing more than to bury his face against Remy and just hide. "I didn't think about how badly we must've projected last night." He dropped his face in against Remy's shoulder and just groaned.

He felt Remy move and then felt the mirth fill him seconds before he chuckled. The arm around Spencer's waist squeezed and then started to drag him forward. "C'mon, cher, y' aint got a t'ing t'be embarrassed about. Hell, if deir night was anyt'ing like Remy's, dey oughta be buying y' breakfast!"

They were close enough now that the others caught the tail end of that and Spencer heard Gabriel's immediate response. "Oh, believe me. Breakfast is on me!"

Spencer looked up from Remy's shoulder about the same time that Dean's gaze snapped up towards him. The look on his face and the emotions rolling off of him had Spencer immediately shoving himself closer to Remy's side. Wariness, hostility, horror, panic, and an angry sort of embarrassment. It was a combination that Spencer knew far too well and was almost enough to send him out of here. He'd felt that from people before. Usually right before they started shouting or throwing punches.

The smile on Gabriel's face slipped just slightly before he hitched it back into place. Gesturing with the arm he had around Sam's shoulders, he pointed to the chair at Sam's side. "Here, boys, you can sit on our side."

On the other side of the table, Castiel slipped his hand down where no one could see it and laid it on Dean's thigh in an attempt to calm his partner.

Spencer let himself get pushed down into the chair by Sam, with Remy taking the other side, and he had to admit it felt a little better being sandwiched between the two. Sam, unlike his brother, didn't seem annoyed at all. He smiled warmly at Spencer and his emotions were heavy and a little fuzzy, like a warm winter quilt, or thick hot chocolate. Happy and easy and just, warm. "Morning, guys." The corner of Sam's mouth quirked up and turned his smile into a smirk he no doubt picked up from his partner. "You two look like you had a great night."

A strangled sound came from across the table. Spencer flinched, ducking his head down, but Remy just looked right at Dean and arched an eyebrow over the top of his sunglasses. "Y' got a problem dere, mec?"

It only took a second for the older Winchester to look up and snarl out an answer. "What the hell did you guys do last night?"

That was the wrong question to ask Remy. The grin that curved his lips was slow and devilish and so very smug. "Had some really great fuckin' angry sex. What about y'?" At the blush that immediately touched Dean's cheeks, Remy let out a smoky laugh.

Of course, that was when the waitress had to appear. The scandalized look on her face was enough to have Spencer sinking down in his seat. He ignored as everyone placed their orders and when it got to him, only mumbled out a request for coffee. Beside him, Remy sighed and shook his head. Then he flashed a bright and charming smile up at the waitress that had her smiling back without even realizing it. "Excuse him, _s'il vous plait_. M' partner's just a little embarrassed an tired dis mornin'. Long night, y'know." Though his sunglasses prevented him from winking at people, the tone in his voice made the gesture clear and the woman let out a warm laugh. Grinning, Remy settled back in his seat and flung an arm on the back of Spencer's chair. "He'll have his coffee an de Belgian waffles y' got, an I'll have de full Southern special, if it aint too much trouble." Again, that sound in his voice that was just as potent as a wink. "Gotta get m' energy back."

"Oh my God." Spencer breathed the words out lowly and tried to resist the urge to thunk his head down on the table as the waitress laughed an walked off with their orders. Glaring up at Remy through a screen of hair, Spencer very calmly told him "Remy Etienne LeBeau, I swear to you I'll stab you if you don't knock it off."

Remy pretended to shiver. "Oooh, pulled out Remy's whole name. Y' must be gettin' pissed. I'm shakin', cher."

Reaching up, Spencer closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "In the leg. I'm going to stab you in the leg. It's not fatal if done right."

"Promises, promises."

"With your own knife."

"Oh now dat's just harsh."

Staying mad at him was just too difficult. Especially with his good mood just wrapping right around the young genius. Spencer rolled his eyes and sighed, though his lips twitched up slightly in an almost-smile. "Why on earth do I put up with you?"

A low, husky laugh tumbled from Remy. He smirked and gave Spencer's shoulder's a quick squeeze. Before he even spoke, Spencer knew whatever was going to come out of his mouth was going to be inappropriate and embarrassing and, "Cause don't no one else fuck y' like Remy does."

It was almost worth the embarrassment to watch as Dean ended up spitting coffee all over himself. The rest of the table laughed—even Castiel was chuckling a bit.

Dean, however, didn't look amused. He looked pissed. "Would you two knock it off?" Grabbing a wad of napkins, he started mopping up the mess on the table in front of him even as he scowled at them. "It's bad enough we all had to hear you, or that you guys projected your shit all over the place and screwed with everyone's heads. We don't need to hear about it over breakfast!"

"Oh, _je suis désolé,_ mec." Remy said dryly. " _Excusez-moi_. How dare we give y' de best fuckin' sex of y'r life. Y'r right, cher. We're monsters."

Dean growled and suddenly Gabriel was sitting up straighter, looking wary and just a bit hard. "Deano…"

"No!" Dean snapped lowly, cutting him off. He kept his voice pitched low so they didn't attract any more attention than they already had, but he was obviously determined to say his piece. His eyes locked on Spencer and the heat in them had the young genius leaning back. "We've had enough damn people trying to screw with our heads and make us do what they want. I don't care if you're a friend or not, that shit don't fly."

He was right. He was completely right. Spencer knew better than anyone the set of ethics and morals that went along with his empathy. He always made it a point not to truly influence the moods of his friends. At least, not beyond trying to cheer them up when they were upset or scared, little things like that. But something like this? He knew how bad it could be viewed. That it could've been so much worse if the two hunters hadn't had their angels with them. What if they'd been alone? Or with someone they didn't like? What if they'd been with _each other_? The awkward or downright bad situations those scenarios could've put them in because of Spencer's loss of control were so beyond unacceptable. Spencer felt Dean's anger wash over him and he bowed his head under it, knowing he deserved it. He should've had more control over himself. "I'm sorry. You're absolutely right, Dean. I'm sorry."

"Hell no." Remy growled out. His arm was like steel across Spencer's shoulders, holding him in place when he would've sunk down. The good mood that had surrounded the table was gone now and there was more than one temper crackling. It was Remy's he felt the most keenly, though. The Cajun was _pissed_. "Don't y' dare put dat bullshit of y'rs on him, y' fuckin' _connard_. Don't y' dare. So y' had some rough sex wit' y'r partner last night? So fuckin' what? No one forced y'. Y' felt our emotions, _oui, mais_ y' didn't have to give in. Y' could've gotten in dat fancy car of y'rs and fucked off to somewhere away from us where y' wouldn't have to feel it. Hell, y' could've asked Cas an I bet he would've shielded y'."

"That's not…!" Dean tried to say, but Remy rolled right over top of him.

"De hell it aint de point!" He snarled. "Don't y' give me dat shit. Don't y' sit dere all fuckin' blissed out from de best night of sex y've had and fuckin' break down m' partner cause he couldn't keep a hold on his shields after he saved dat po' _femme_ last night."

"Remy, that's enough." Spencer murmured.

To his surprise, it was Gabriel who spoke up next. "No, Spencer. Remy's right." He cast a glare over at Dean. "You don't know what you're talking about here, Deano, so I suggest you watch it. He did a damn amazing thing last night, sending a soul home where it could get some peace, and he took a lot on himself to do it. If anyone had been in any danger last night, we would've gotten them out of there. I knew what was up the minute I zapped them back to their room and if anyone had been at risk of being hurt, don't you think I would've put them somewhere else? Somewhere safe?"

Tempers were getting way too high over this and Spencer knew he needed to do something, quick. He recognized what was happening even if no one else did. They were upset, sure, and Dean was more than upset, but not this badly. That had to mean that he was not only stuck drawing in their emotions, he was probably projecting them back out, accidentally making the whole thing worse. Taking a deep breath, he focused on his shields, on the emotions that he wanted, and then he blew that breath out and steadily laid a sensation of calm over the table. Not enough to force them to change their emotions – after all this fighting about manipulation, he wasn't going to deliberately force his emotions on them. However, he wasn't above projecting just enough calm to encourage them to relax, as well as removing the negative emotions he'd been projecting.

"Everyone needs to calm down." He said, cutting into whoever was talking. Opening his eyes, he looked from one face to the next. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the waitress coming with plates and he felt a bit surprised. Had it really been that long? Still, he kept his voice calm. "Our breakfast is coming. Why don't we all just relax, eat, and enjoy our meal? Please."

Any protests were cut off by the waitress's arrival. Food was passed out and distributed to each person and Spencer gratefully scooped up his cup of coffee and immediately set about filling it with cream and sugar.

The tension at the table had broken enough by the time the waitress had gone that Sam actually smiled a little as he watched Spencer pour in yet another packet of sugar. "In the mood for some coffee flavored sugar there, Spencer?"

"Sugar's a good way to replace some of the energy my powers burned out." Spencer explained quickly. It didn't stop the blush from touching his cheeks, though.

Some of the tension in Spencer drained out when Dean gave him a look that was just a bit less gruff, a bit more teasing. "Another sugar addict, huh?"

Remy laughed, and Spencer felt the tension drop just a little bit more. "Cher, y' got no idea."

* * *

Breakfast passed by easily enough after that. No one brought up the night's events again, at least not directly, though there were more than a few innuendos from Gabriel and Remy. Those two were the very worst with one another. Spencer found himself shaking his head multiple times and sharing a look with Sam that clearly said, on both sides, just how ridiculous they found their partners – and just how much they loved them.

He wasn't all that surprised after breakfast when Remy bent down to press a kiss against his lips and murmur that he'd be back. He knew what his partner wanted.

When Remy vanished outside, and Spencer could no longer watch that saunter of his that always inevitably drew the eyes of most everyone around, the young genius found a few curious looks directed his way from his companions. It only took him a second to realize why. "He's gone out for a cigarette. He'll be out there when we're finished."

"You two really shouldn't wander around alone." Dean chided. He cast a look towards the front door with just a bit of worry.

Spencer wanted to protest that. Really, he did. And he might've. But something came flying across his bond with Remy and he sucked in a sharp breath, hands gripping tight to the table. Temper, hot and hard, rolled over him and through him, followed by a flash of pain. Spencer was up and moving before anyone could say a word. He tore across the diner, not caring about what people thought, and raced to the door, but he was already too late. The sensation he carried with him at all times that told him where Remy was, the one that he could use when they were close to locate his partner without even looking, quickly flared and changed and Spencer knew before he even skidded to a halt outside that Remy was gone.

With his weak shields thrown wide open, the feel of emotions in the air hit him harder than they normally would've and in seconds he was hunched over, throwing up alongside the edge of the sidewalk. Hands gathered his hair back from his face as Spencer threw up every bit of the waffles he'd just eaten. The nausea didn't stop until two fingers brushed against his forehead and an influx of energy gave him the strength to slam his shields up.

When he finally straightened back up it was to find the whole group of them standing there watching him. Sam had been the one holding his hair and Gabriel the one to give him energy. As Spencer straightened up, Sam let go of his hair, but one of his hands slid down to curl over Spencer's shoulder.

"Demons." Gabriel said, before Spencer could even ask what that foul, vile, _disgusting_ feeling had been. "There were demons out here. A few of them, actually."

Spencer straightened up his spine and looked around him. The feeling of Remy in his head still ached, fainter than before. "They took Remy." They'd _hurt_ him.

"What the hell would they want with Remy?" Dean demanded.

"Who knows." Gabriel's expression was stormy, his eyes snapping as they took in whatever it was the archangel could see that they couldn't. "But I damn well intend to find out."

Fear clawed at Spencer's insides only to be shoved down by a temper that was so rarely set free. People often assumed that Spencer didn't have much of a temper. His family knew better, as well as anyone who had ever seen him argue with Remy or fight with Alex. But very, very few people ever got to see him truly pissed off. These four got to see it now. Spencer straightened himself up and the power inside him grew so strong they could actually see the spark of it through his contacts and feel it in the air around them. "Can you find them?" He asked Gabriel, his voice flat and hard. If anyone had a chance of finding them it'd be the archangel.

Gabriel tilted his head to look at him for a minute and something of understanding passed between the two. "I should. You two are bonded, right? Linked?"

"Yes. I made it myself with my empathy."

"Then yeah, I should. We need to go somewhere a bit more private, though. I'm gonna have to reach in and use that to track him."

Spencer nodded. _Hang on, Remy. I'm coming._


	11. Chapter 11

God _dammit_ , Remy's head was throbbing. He tried his best to ignore it as he tossed his head to get his hair back out of his face. None of the pain showed on the outside, he knew. He'd long ago perfected that mask. It helped him to keep the sneer in place now as he looked at the seven men – _demons_ – that held him. The idiots. They kept hitting him and demanding answers and flashing those black eyes at him like they expected it to scare him.

As if to prove that point, one of them backhanded him hard enough that Remy felt his cheek cut across his teeth. "What are you?" The guy demanded. That seemed to be a popular question. Right up there with 'Who do you work for?'

They weren't all that fond of Remy's rather sassy answers.

A quick check with his tongue showed that, yeah, he was bleeding. Remy gathered up blood and spit and turned just enough to spit down onto the ground near one of the demon's feet. Then he tossed his head again and smirked up at them. "If y' wanted t' play, _mes amis_ , all y' had t'do was ask." Tugging on the strange metal cuffs that were holding his hands behind the back of this strange metal chair, which was bolted down to the ground, he adjusted himself just enough that he could add a sultry little twist to his body. "Sometimes Remy likes t'play. If'n y' ask nicely."

Another blow caught him across the other side of the face.

Remy spat more blood before smiling brightly. "Now dat aint very nice. We gotta work on y'r manners, cher."

"Laugh all you want." One of the demons told him. He was a taller one, built kind of like a body builder, and his hand was rough when it gripped Remy's hair and yanked his head back so he was forced to look up at him. The demon sneered down at him. "You _will_ tell us what you are. And we're going to have a lot of fun getting it out of you. By the time we're done, you'll tell us everything. What you are, who created you, what you're doing here."

These guys had a long way to go before they started to scare him. He knew they were demons; he'd known that the first time their eyes flashed black. Spencer and the others had told him plenty about demons. He'd listened to Spencer talk plenty of times after he read some of Bobby's books and demons had been one of the subjects. Contrary to what people back home might've thought, Remy wasn't stupid, and he wasn't slow. He had a quick mind that retained a lot more than people gave him credit for.

Running his tongue over his lips, Remy pulled out his most insolent, dirty smirk, the one that always seemed to annoy people and turn them on all at the same time. "Promises, promises, cher. Y' just gonna keep standin' round talkin' dirty, or y' plannin' on havin' a little fun?" He laid the accent on extra thick, giving his words a dirtier edge.

His hair was released and the demon took a step back. In his hand he was suddenly holding a rather wicked looking knife. "Let's see how long you keep laughing, kid, once I start carving through that pretty skin of yours."

Something over Remy's link with Spencer came flaring to life and the Cajun couldn't stop the wide, genuine grin that split over his face. He'd known from the instant these demons grabbed him that his partner would come for him. Spencer always came for him, just as he always came for Spencer. Nothing kept them apart. With angels on his side to help, it made sense that Spencer would get here even faster.

When Remy looked up again he could see the demons all watching him with worry. They could see his grin, see how broad it was, how real, and it was worrying them. Ha! Good. They deserved it. Remy let that grin grow and adopted a sort of sing-song voice as he told them "Y'r gonna be sor-ry."

"What're you talking about?" One of the demons growled out. He grabbed Remy's hair again and yanked on it, forcing their faces close. "What did you do?"

The air around them seemed to crackle and Remy's grin broadened. "Y' know, y' made a mistake when y' took me. See, y' did de same t'ing everyone else does. Y' looked at m' partner an y' t'ought he was jus' not'ing. Dat he was too weak to ever be a t'reat." The crackling grew and the lights over them started to flicker and waver. Rage and fear both were flooding the bond as well as wave after wave of love. Remy let out a low, dirty chuckle. "Dat was y'r mistake. Y' took Remy, cher. An dere aint not'ing out dere dat pisses Spencer off quicker dan takin' dose he loves. Trust me, he's nice and sweet most of de time. _Mais_ when y' mess with dose he loves… dere aint nowhere y'r gonna be able t' hide dat he aint gonna find y'." Pressing his head up, Remy let his grin turn sharper and a whole lot more dangerous. "An Remy's gonna enjoy watching as he fries y'r ass."

The light overhead exploded and the light of the room dimmed, just barely lit from the small windows up towards the top. It didn't matter – a second later they had an entirely different light source.

The doors at the far end of the room snapped open and in came the most beautiful sight. No matter how many times Remy saw it, he would never be able to get over just how gorgeous his partner looked when he let go like this. When he stopped holding back.

Spencer came stalking into the room with enough power in him to fuel a few cities. HE was a Summers, after all, and all their powers had proved to be rather dangerously strong. Not many people realized just how strong Spencer actually was. He didn't often show it like he was doing now. Right now, Remy watched the air spark around him, the waves of energy almost visibly pouring off of him. His eyes were lit with it, the fireworks show that Remy so loved in full bloom, sparking so fast the colors were almost blending together. He looked dangerous and kind of other-worldly, and beyond hot. Remy shifted a little in his seat and told himself that getting turned on right now was wildly inappropriate.

Stuck in this bolted down chair, with one demon still holding his hair, there was nothing Remy could do but watch as the six other demons rushed Spencer – and the Winchesters, he saw. They'd come in behind his partner.

Not that they held his attention for long. Spencer spread his hands and a long bar of blue electrical light formed into two perfect looking escrima sticks. Remy enjoyed fighting with the Bo, it was his weapon of choice, but once he started teaching Spencer his partner's preference seemed to be for the two shorter escrima sticks instead of the longer Bo.

None of the awkward looking genius showed now as Spencer started to twist and turn and fight with a deadly grace that had begun with lessons from Scott and Alex, improved with training by Logan and even Ororo, and then fine-tuned by Remy. So many different teachers gave Spencer one hell of a fighting style and rage only helped to back that. Remy watched as Spencer kicked _ass_. Vaguely, he noted that Sam and Dean had taken out three of the demons with some knife and strange silver blade.

Then Sam shouted out Spencer's name and drew their attention. "Spencer!" he called. Over the noise and the fighting, he pointed to one wall where Remy could see strange sigils painted in blood. He'd noticed those earlier but hadn't known what they were for. Spencer apparently did. He growled and flung a hand out and a bolt of pure electrical energy snapped into the sigil and cracked straight through the wall.

The next instant Remy found out what exactly that thing had done. It had to have kept the angels out, because now that it was gone both Castiel and Gabriel were there and things suddenly got very bright as Remy witnessed them… that had to be _smiting_. They were _smiting the demons_. Jesus, when had his life become so biblical and fucking _weird_?

Remy was jerked away from his thoughts of the angels in all their glory and brought back to someone else in _his_ glory. Somehow Spencer had ended up right in front of Remy and the demon still holding him and, oh damn, did he look pissed. And sexy. Way, way too sexy. Remy bit his bottom lip as he looked Spencer over with heated eyes. His boy was dirty from fighting, his shirt partially untucked, his hair loose and wild around his face, and there was a smear of something that looked like blood over his left cheek. His eyes were like the fourth of July and either he himself or the sticks he still held were exuding such energy it had the hairs on Remy's arms standing up.

"I'm only going to say this once." Spencer said flatly, those electric eyes locked on the demon behind Remy. "Let go of him. Now."

The demon didn't listen, of course. "What the hell are you two?" It demanded. The grip in Remy's hair tightened and bordered on actually painful. He made a small sound, low in his throat, and Spencer's eyes flashed to him. Remy ignored the twitch in certain parts of his body as that gaze raked over him, the heat in it almost palpable, mixing in with the sensation of having his hair yanked.

Spencer's eyes snapped back up to the demon. Or, more accurately, to the knife that had appeared. The sharp edge of it pressed against Remy's exposed throat. "Back off." The demon snarled out.

Somewhere off behind Spencer the rest of the fighting had stopped and Remy knew that the two angels over there weren't exactly going to let anything happen. What he hadn't expected was for Gabriel to call out "Spencer, there's no soul in there. It's just him. The soul passed on."

A smile that very rarely ever made an appearance on Spencer now curved over his lips and had Remy biting back a moan. Jesus! His partner looked dangerous and fucking sexy right now. "I know." Spencer said. When the hell had he learned to make his voice a purr like that? Holy shit.

The sticks in Spencer's hands vanished and he lifted up one of his now free hands and held it out. The knife pressed a bit closer, a thin line of blood building on Remy's throat, and he gave a soft whine when he saw Spencer's eyes flash at that.

Then, the knife fell away, and the demon behind Remy began to scream.

The grip in Remy's hair was gone. He heard a thump and knew that the demon had hit the ground. Whatever Spencer was doing to him, he was screaming still, great gasping screams that echoed off the walls. Then it cut off abruptly. A second later the demon came floating past Remy, wrapped up in bands of Spencer's blue energy, to be brought over to drop to the ground in front of the Winchesters and the angels, all of whom were staring at Spencer. "Would you mind speaking with him and perchance finding out _why_ exactly they thought to take my partner? I don't entirely trust myself to ask the right questions right now."

"You got it, kid." Dean said.

That was all the time Spencer wasted. In a flash Spencer had dropped all the energy he held and he was rushing forward. He didn't go immediately to let Remy go. No, he went right to him and almost climbed into his lap to grab hold of Remy's face and kiss him like he was starving for it. Remy tugged against the cuffs holding him and rolled his body up while he kissed back with everything he had in him. Their emotions rolled back and forth between them. He could feel Spencer's love and his fear and his relief, just as he knew Spencer could feel his love in return, as well as his arousal.

It was a joke back home that neither Spencer or Remy were allowed to fight together on missions or be allowed too close to one another after a fight was done. Not after that time that Remy had been beaten up by some FOH bastards and Spencer had jumped in to help him. The two had ended up bruised, bloody, and Remy had practically jumped Spencer. The team had found them with Remy pinning Spencer to a bit of broken wall and his hands on Spencer's ass. They would've seen a lot more if their uniforms had left any easy way to do it. After that, though, Scott had banned them from being too close together until they could get somewhere private. Which was fine, really. It just gave Remy time to let it build and simmer until he could take Spencer to their room. And it wasn't like Spencer was out on missions with them all that often anyways.

But right now there was nothing to stop them. Nothing important, at least, not in Remy's mind. He just had the aches in his body, the cuffs on his wrists, the scent of his own blood, and a lapful of gorgeous, dangerous, amazing _Spencer_ , and Remy would dare anyone not to take full advantage of that. Or beg to have advantage taken of _them_.

Their kiss wasn't soft and gentle. It was a battle of tongues and teeth that Remy was more than happy to lose to.

When they pulled apart, they both shifted so that they could place their foreheads together. "Don't do that to me again." Spencer warned him lowly. "You scared me."

"Wasn't exactly somet'ing Remy planned, _mon amour_."

"I don't care. I have a new rule – you're not allowed to get kidnapped anymore. I don't want to feel like that again."

Remy snorted and wiggled himself just a little under Spencer just for the sheer pleasure of it. "Don't t'ink either one of us can make a promise like dat. We tend t' attract trouble, eh cher? It just seems t' find us."

A soft groan told him that his little wiggles were having the desired effect. "Remy…"

"Set me free, Penny." Remy purred at him. He rolled his hips up, eyes flashing up at Spencer. "C'mon now. Unhook de cuffs."

Oh, hell. Was there anything more beautiful than the way that Spencer looked now, still all disheveled and with his eyes flashing with the arousal that Remy was pumping over to him? The Cajun watched his partner slide off of him and move around to squat down behind the chair and free him from the cuffs. It took a moment of lock-picking before Spencer got him free. Remy waited only long enough for Spencer to rise before he struck. His hand snaked out and grabbed hold of Spencer and yanked him right back down into his lap. Only this time, Spencer was draped over it, legs over one arm of it and his upper half held up on the other side by Remy's arm. One of Remy's hands fisted into Spencer's hair and yanked him in for another sharp, biting kiss that Spencer met him for, giving just as good as he got.

It never failed to make Remy grin when he got Spencer like this. The usually shy part of his partner was lost underneath the waves of lust that circled on their link. It blinded him so much he forgot about the others in the room. Remy forgot about them too for a moment, perfectly content to kiss Spencer like they were in some sort of battle of their own, hands clawing at one another and dragging each other close. He was holding Spencer tight and Spencer's hands had come up to grip Remy's hair on either side of his face and hold him close.

Then Dean's voice broke through and reminded them both just where they were. "Jesus, guys. Can't you at least wait until we get back to the motel? Or, you know, not in front of us? I don't wanna see that."

Breaking their kiss, Remy grinned up at him. "Den don't look."

"Dude," Dean drawled the word out and managed to pack a whole lot of meaning into it. The way he looked at them, eyes running over them and then up to their faces, made it clear what he thought not only of them making out, but of them doing it while they were here, like this.

Really, he should've realized by now that Remy had no shame, and that he wasn't afraid to say or do just about anything.

"What?" Remy arched an eyebrow at him. "Y' grow up de way I do and y' either go one of two ways, cher. Either y' turn real gentle, not wantin' no pain whatsoever, or y' learn t' enjoy it. In Remy's world, pain an pleasure went hand in hand. After a while, de lines get blurred till y' can't really tell dem apart no more." His grin turned dirty once more while his eyes ran over Spencer. "Makes t'ings more fun, anyways. Aint dat right, _bébé_?"

Sadly, Spencer seemed to have used that time to gather himself a little. There was still the razor sharp edge of dangerous lust bleeding along their link that Remy knew could be easily fanned if he so chose. But he was pushing himself up and straightening his clothes out as his eyes went to fix on the others. "Did he say what they wanted?" Even his voice was sharp. There was a prickle of power on his skin when he looked to where the demon was now lying a little ways away, most definitely not alive.

"Apparently there's rumors of some new trouble." Gabriel told them. His own eyes were flashing in a way Remy found he liked. Apparently he wasn't the only one to get turned on by a little danger. Gabriel looked back at the body and then back to them. "One of them caught a glimpse of Remy's eyes and they decided to take him to try and figure out if he was a part of it."

The little growl that rumbled through Spencer had Remy thinking dirty thoughts, as well as making a mental note that maybe his partner had been spending just a little bit too much time with the Wolverine. "We should clear out of here. Just in case they were smart enough to call out for backup."

He pushed his way up off of Remy's lap and gave one last look around the room. The furious way he looked at everything made it clear just how he felt about these idiots. Remy shared the sentiment. But he liked it even more when Spencer's heated gaze ran over him. "How badly are you hurt?"

"Pfft." Remy snorted and waved a hand. He was careful to keep his sleeve over his wrist, though.

The sparks in Spencer's eyes flashed again. Clearly, he wasn't buying that dismissive noise. He knew Remy just a little too well.

"I'll be fine, cher." Remy reassured him. Then he gave him a wink. "Y' can check Remy over later all y' want."

"Do you ever think of anything but sex?" Spencer asked dryly.

That had Remy throwing his head back to laugh. "With y' around? Never! Especially not now. Y' got no idea how good y' look when y'r pissy like dis, _mon amour_. Stupid people always underestimate y'."

"To their detriment." Sam called out.

Leaning against his mate, Gabriel grinned. "It's always the quiet ones that are the most dangerous. Remind me not to piss you off, kiddo. You kicked some ass."

All the compliments were making Spencer blush. It was adorable, especially in contrast with the still heated look that he was wearing and the air of dangerous energy that felt like an open threat in the air. All it would take was one wrong spark to set him off again. He was still riding the adrenaline of finding Remy. Such an interesting contradiction to the shyness that showed in that blush. That was Spencer, though. An amazing, amusing, beautiful, wonderful contradiction. A puzzle that Remy wanted to spend the rest of his life figuring out.

"Come on." Spencer said, turning away from them to hide his blush. "I'd like to get out of here before we test our luck further. I'd like to avoid police if someone happened to see or hear any of that."

Still, he didn't move until Remy's hand was firmly held in his.


End file.
